Life And The Unexpected Twist
by Stephycats7785
Summary: When Blair finds out about Serena and Nate she falls back in to bulimia and Chuck is the only one who is there for her. When they get involved and she ends up pregnant how will the pair cope? Will they be able to make it work or will Blair live in denial?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life And The Unexpected Twist**

**Rating: M For later chapters**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Summary: When Blair finds out about Serena and Nate she falls back in to bulimia and Chuck is the only one who is there for her. When they get involved and she ends up pregnant how will the pair cope? Will they be able to make it work or will Blair live in a land of denial and go back to Nate?**

**Disclaimer: I do now own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair felt as if her whole word were collapsing in on itself. The only thing she had been sure of in her entire life was the fact that she was meant to be with Nathaniel Archibald. She had been planning their wedding since the first grade. He was the only boy she had ever loved and being the fool she now realized she had been she had thought she was the only girl he had eyes for. She should have known there was something between her boyfriend and best friend. Serena was the pretty one who always got everything she wanted. She was the princess of the story while Blair had always been the ugly step sister. Blair was the good girl who never got in to trouble and Serena was always in trouble. Serena also had the ability to have any man at the drop of a hat. The brunette should have known it would only be a matter of time until Nate became one of her victims.

"I knew it! I always knew there was something between the two of you!" She raised her dainty fists to pound at his chest. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. "Is that why you were so distant when she left? Is that why you won't be with me because I never compare to the perfect Serena Van Der Woodsen?"

"Blair…" The blond haired boy tried to touch his girlfriend's cheek in order to calm her down, but she slapped his hand away acting almost as if his touch burned her.

Not wanting to hear his confession of love about her once best friend Blair set her hands on his chest and pushed him towards the door. "Get out right now! I hate you and I hate _her_! Go back home and dream of your perfect girl because obviously I was never enough for you. Get out! I never want to see you again Nate Archibald!"

As soon as he left she allowed herself to fall to the floor as she came undone. Sobs got stuck in her throat as her body shook from the shock of the revelation. The last time she could remember letting her-self come undone in such a way was when her father left to be with his male lover Roman. Usually Blair forced herself to be calm and collected, but there were times like this when she could not get ahold of her emotions. Times when her world felt as if it were over for good and right now her whole world and the perfect kingdom she lived in had shattered in to a million different pieces.

In the past she knew exactly how she would handle the situation and get her world to stop spinning, yet she had a made a promise to both Nate and Serena she would never fall back in to bulimia. Then again Serena had promised to always be there and Nate had sworn to love her forever so if they could break their promises to her why shouldn't she be allowed to do the same thing? It would only this one time anyways to help her deal with the stress of everything going on around her. She rationalized her choice by telling herself that it would be good for her. It would make her feel better and nobody ever had to know.

Getting back to her feet she quietly made her way downstairs even though her mother was gone and Dorota was nowhere to be seen. It was years of practice coming in to play. She had always been good at never getting caught. Finally Blair made it to the kitchen and she opened the pantries looking for something to eat. She found a box of graham crackers and a bag of marshmallows. Grabbing the items along with two left over muffins from breakfast she made her way back to her room shutting and locking the door again out of habit.

Wiping the dried tears from her cheeks she started in on the graham crackers. She broke the first one and stuffed it in to her mouth. As she chewed and began in on the second half she couldn't help, but picture different times she had shared with Nate. She remembered their first kiss when he had gotten ready to leave after studying at her place for an upcoming math test. She remembered their first official date as a couple and how proud she had felt entering school with his arm and hers locked together. Next she recalled all the times they would talk about the future together and how they would both attend Yale before getting married. It had all been planned out perfectly. As she continued to eat everything in sight and remember long lost times she started to feel angry. Her life had been perfect until Serena had come back and ruined it all. All her once happy memories with Nate were forever scarred by the knowledge he had slept with her best friend. It made Blair question every moment they had ever shared together while she analyzed them in her mind trying to pick out things she may have missed.

Eventually her supply of food was gone and she got up to go to her bathroom. She turned on the water facet before falling to her knees she stuck two fingers down her throat. Her body jerked forward as her gag reflex kicked in. It had been a very long time since she had done this and it hurt a whole lot more than she remember, but she figured it was because she was out of practice. It took a couple more tries before anything actually came up. She could feel all the recently eaten food along with stomach acid make its way back up her throat and out of her mouth before falling in to the toilet bowl. She continued doing this for a few minutes before finishing and flushing the evidence of what she had just done. Standing up she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before washing her hands and then cleaning her mouth with mouthwash.

Feeling better Blair sighed and went to her room to clean up the wrappers and empty boxes. When she had completed that task she went to sit on her bed and suddenly all the pain came rushing back. Her heart felt like it was cracking before slowly exploding in her chest. She knew that she needed to get rid of this feeling and only knew of one way to get it done. She would have to binge and purge again, but she did not want to risk eating any more food in case when her mother came home she noticed something. So she would call the one person who wouldn't ask a million questions. She called the only friend she had left that was not an annoying minion. She pulled out her cell phone to call the one and only Chuck Bass.

TBC…

**AN: So this is my first original Chuck and Blair fanfiction. I am nervous about writing it, but I think the start came out alright. In the next chapter you will get to see some of Chuck. From this point on the chapters should be at least two thousand words and no less. The only reason this chapter was so short is because it is just the introduction. I hope that you all liked it and I put a preview at the end of this for you all so you can get an idea of what to expect in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I brought food like you demanded Waldorf."**

"**Good, it is nice to know you can take orders." "Is this all?"**

"**Did you want me to bring you an entire restaurant? Yes, that is all I brought."**

"**It will have to do."**

"**Do for what pray tell?"**

"**That is for me to know and you to try and figure out on your own Bass." "You can leave now. Did you not hear me? I said that you are dismissed."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Chuck Bass pulled out of sleep by the sound of his cell phone blaring out the tune 'Crazy Bitch' which happened to be his ringtone for Blair Waldorf. Blinking a few times to clear the haze alcohol and drugs from his mind he looked down at the two girls lying on either side of him. Ah yes, the Maracella twins had come over earlier in the evening to help him study up on his friend and they were very good tutors indeed. He liked to think he had taught them a thing or two as well. Careful not to wake them he reached over to pick his phone up from the nightstand. It appeared the Queen of Constance had left him text message.

_Stop whatever horrible act of debauchery you are currently indulging in and bring me some food. I am absolutely famished and you know I hate be kept waiting.- B_

His eyes scanned her message as he let out a deep sigh. Didn't she have a boyfriend who would make midnight food runs for her? Chuck wondered if he had a sign on his for-head which read 'Blair Waldorf's slave' or something equally as embarrassing. He could always keep her waiting, but he had to admit he was curious as to why she called him. Maybe she needed to help handling a scheme of some sort, but didn't want to risk bringing the topic over the phone or in a text message. If Chuck Bass loved one thing it was the idea of a scandal.

_I wouldn't to keep the Queen waiting now would I? I'll be there within the hour.-C_

Slipping out of bed he quickly got dressed before calling downstairs and asking to have someone sent up after he had left to take care of his guests so that he would not have to deal with them when he came back. After he was sure that was all settled he had Arthur get the limo. On the way to the Waldorf's he stopped to pick up some Chinese food which was something Blair secretly adored even if she would never admit it since Nathaniel hated Chinese food. As long as Chuck had known Blair she would give up things in order to make her boyfriend happy. She always tried to be everything he could want and in some ways Chuck envied his friend for not realizing what he had in the first place.

Not that Chuck Bass would ever admit to feel jealous over a woman. He could have any woman that he desired and he'd a lot of them. There were few women he had been unable to convince to sleep with him and those which had never kept their reputations very long due the fact Chuck Bass did not like to be denied something he wanted. If you were a woman who caught his attention it was just better to give in to his desires if you valued your reputation. Even the teachers at Constance knew better than to try and deny him something.

Thirty minutes later the black limo pulled up in front of the Waldorf residence and the arrogant billionaire hopped out of the limo take out in hand. When he made his way in to the elevator he tapped his foot impatiently until there a ding signaling he had finally made it to their penthouse and went straight to Blair's room figuring she would be there since she had not greeted him nor had Dorota. He did not think for a second that Eleanor would greet him even if she _had _been home since she made it pretty clear she despised him when during one of her shows she found him in a changing room with one of her models and his head up her shirt. He had tried telling her that he was only helping adjust the outfit, but of course Eleanor had not bought his story and since then on Chuck Bass had never been invited to one of her shows again.

"I brought food like you demanded Waldorf." He announced walking in to her room without knocking first. He had been hoping to catch her in private moment, hopefully one where she wasn't wearing any clothing, but to alas when he saw her fully closed he knew his fantasy had been rejected. Oh well, all that told him was he would have to try harder in the future.

"Good, it is nice to know you can take orders." Blair muttered pushing herself up from her bed before striding over to where he was standing in her doorway and grabbing the two small bags from his hands. She frowned down at what she considered a small amount of food. It would have been perfect if she was actually hungry and only wanted to sate her hunger, yet she wasn't sure if this would be enough for what she had planned. "Is this all?"

Raising an eyebrow Chuck went over to her bed and let himself fall back against her pillows before setting his hands behind his head and smirking up at her. "Did you want me to bring you an entire restaurant? Yes, that is all I brought."

"It will have to do." She sighed before coming down to sit next to him and taking out a couple of grab ragoons and taking a tiny bite of one wanting to shove the entire thing in her mouth, but remembering she couldn't since she had company.

"Do for what pray tell?" He inquired reaching his hand snag one of her crab ragoons until she slapped his hand away.

"That is for me to know and you to try and figure out on your own Bass." Blair rolled her eyes as she ended the conversation thinking she had made the point pretty clear he was no longer needed. It was after a moment she realized he was still here watching her in curiosity. "You can leave now. Did you not hear me? I said that you are dismissed."

Chuck kept his intense stare on her face as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had not been called to partake in a midnight food run since before her father had left. Back then he hadn't known why she called him of all people until he found out from Serena she suffered from bulimia. After that he had stopped bringing her food and right now he wanted to slap himself for not seeing it sooner. He blamed not being able to connect the dots on a slight hangover.

He should have seen it sooner. Her message had been the first sign and her appearance upon his arrival had been the second. She was deathly pale and a layer of sweat covered her face and hands which were shaking slightly. Then add on fact Nathaniel wasn't here when she was obviously having some sort of emotional breakdown and it all added up to Blair falling back in to hold habits. But why Chuck couldn't help, but wonder. What could've happened which caused her to have a relapse and why wasn't Nate here?

"Are you alright Blair?" He would not ask her point blank if she happened to bulimic again since that is not the way he worked. Plus it could end up back firing on him and having her actually open up to her and Chuck Bass did not do heartfelt talks with the opposite sex. Still, this was Blair she isn't you average bimbo. He cringed at his next words feeling like a complete pussy. "Do you need to talk?"

Blair did not let any emotion appear on her face. "No, what I need you to do is leave. I want to go to bed and I can't very well accomplish this with you loitering in my room now can I?"

"On the contrary," Chuck stated with a half grin as he sat up and leered at her suggestively. "I am all for sharing and if you feel the need to lay down I will gladly share the bed with you. I can even give you a full body massage to relax you as well, but I must warn you now the clothes would have to come off just so that I could better work out any tension you may be suffering from."

"You are absolutely heinous!" She hissed picking up a pillow and smacking him in the face. "If I felt the need to have a massage I can guarantee it wouldn't be from you. I _know _where your hands have been and I refuse to risk being infected by your inner pervert."

"What if I promised to wash them thoroughly first?" He teased wiggling his fingers at her before she covered his face with the pillow and began to suffocate him. Eventually he managed to pull the pillow away from face so that he could breathe. "I take it your answer is a no then?"

Grabbing him by the ear Blair tugged him in the direction of the door. "A hell no would be more like it. Oh I expect you to be here promptly at seven A.M. sharp tomorrow morning."

"What why?" He shot her a look of confusion once she released her tight grip on his earlobe.

Blair huffed and set her hands on her hips in order to show her annoyance with him. She acted as if he should know what she was thinking. "Because you know how I like to arrive at school early. It leaves a bad impression if a Queen doesn't arrive before her subjects and loyal minions. I am not asking too much of you thinking for once you can be punctual am I?"

"Nate always gives you a ride." The young playboy said stating the obvious. When he saw her expression change to one of agony he wished he could take his words back. "I suppose I could be punctual for once as long as it doesn't mar my playboy reputation Waldorf."

"I am sure your image can stand one good deed." She tossed back playfully trying to ignore the stab of pain in her chest at the thought of Nate.

A part of her wanted to confess in Chuck about what had happened, but that would mean saying the words out loud and that would make them more real. She needed to deal with them first before she would be able to talk about it with anyone. She knew though when the time was right it would be Chuck she opened to considering he was the only friend she had left. She did not count her minions as true friends. If she told them what had happened then Gossip Girl would without a doubt receive a tip as soon as she revealed the truth to them.

Chuck grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before readjusting his scarf around his next. He had a mission in mind as soon as he left here. He was going to find Nathaniel and see if he could find out what the fuck was going on and then he would go back to the Palace get smashed. It was past midnight and that meant he was free to start a whole new day of drinking. "Good night Waldorf. Try not to miss me too badly once I am gone."

"I am sure I can handle it." She smirked before closing the door in his face. "Good night Bass."

Once she was sure he was not lurking behind her door like the pervert he was, she went over to the food and started scarfing it down not carrying if it was cold or not. She finished off the crab ragoons before setting her sights on the fried rice and quickly devouring that as well. When she was full to the point she felt as if she was going to be sick Blair stood up and headed in the direction of her bathroom. Since her earlier promise to herself of it only being one time had been broken she remade the promise by saying it was just for tonight. She needed to forget for one night and since she did not usually partake in recreational drug use this was her way of getting rid of stress. Besides, what did one night really matter anyways?

TBC…

**AN: So here is the second chapter of the story. I wrote it on our way to Boston so I am sorry if it isn't that great. I posted it as soon as we got settled in the hotel and I will update when I can. Our internet connection is crappy so I am sorry I couldn't post this as soon as we got settled in. Basically I wanted to show the teasing friendship with caring undertone between the two and I hope that I succeeded in doing so. Let me know if you all liked this or not and remember there is a preview at the bottom. Also this story is not beta'd so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What the hell was that back there with my boy Nate?"**

"**I would rather not talk about it."**

"**Aw did his shirt not match your skirt?" "Or better yet, did he forget an anniversary?"**

"**He screwed Serena if you must know you nosey Bass-tard!"**

"**How did you found out?"**

"**He told me and wait," "You knew didn't you?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair Waldorf absolutely hated it when people were late. She was a firm believer in either being exactly on time or being early since it was better than being late. Tardiness was not something she would stand for and as soon as Chuck Bass got his slow ass here she would give him a proper tongue lashing until he understood that when she told him to do something he was to do it unless he wanted to face the consequences and if he was as smart as he claimed to be then the teenage billionaire would know that you _do not_ want to test the patience of the only daughter of Eleanor Waldorf. Especially if said girl was having a mental breakdown due to events she would rather not mention out loud for the world to hear and gossip about before she managed come up with a counter attack to anything someone might say to her.

The brunette Queen huffed in exasperation when she peered out of her window at five after seven only to see that her ride was still a no show. Of course there was a car waiting outside and the boy waiting for her would have been welcome at any other time and yet this was not any other time and all she wanted was for the long lacrosse player to fall in to a crack and be swallowed by the earth. He wouldn't be missed by her if that happened for many reasons. After binging and purging for the second time last night Blair had decided the best thing to do about the Nate and Serena situation would be pretending they did not exist until a time when she could come up with a suitable revenge to cause them the pain they had her. A part of her wanted to forgive the only boy she has ever loved and yet the stronger more stubborn side of her personality she had inherited from her mother warned her that doing so would be a stupid mistake.

Chuck knew he was going to get an earful from Blair about being late, but he had known her for so long that he had a few tricks up his sleeves to stop her little rant before it could even get started. Having grown up with Blair Waldorf he had picked up a few crucial details which helped him live as long as he had without facing her wrath every single time he did something which she claimed to be wrong or heinous or whatever her word for the day happened to be. That is why when he realized that he wouldn't be arriving on time, he'd had Arthur stop the get her favorite coffee, a box of truffles, and of course the one thing that would guarantee forgiveness the pink peonies. These were his safety net since they happened to be her one weakness. Being the way he was and being Chuck Bass he'd had to use this type of bribery a lot in the past. How else do you think he helped Nate keep his relationship going this long? Every tip Nathaniel had ever gotten about relationships had oddly enough come from Chuck Bass the one man who didn't believe in relationships. He was more of a wham bam thank you mam kind of guy and it worked well for the teenaged playboy.

Finally the limo pulled up in front of Blair's home and Chuck opened the door as he prepared to go up there and grovel for her forgiveness. There is nothing Blair Waldorf loved more was for someone to admit defeat to her about one thing or another. It was the perfectionist in her. Getting out of the limo and removing his Gucci sunglasses he headed towards the front door only to stop when he saw his best friend standing there leaning up against his parent's car. What on earth was Nathaniel doing here? If the Queen of Constance had known that her boyfriend would be waiting here then why did she ask Chuck to pick her up? This just got more confusing by the second. Chuck had no idea what was going on since last night after heading back to the Palace he had been unable to get ahold of Nate.

"Nathaniel!" The shorter of the two males stated cheerily even though he was feeling anything but. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever man. You don't call, you don't write, I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to give living under a rock a try. It's nice to know that you are still alive and I can put a halt on the missing persons posters I was about to have printed up."

Nate grinned and smiled so wide anyone within a mile radius could see the whiteness of his teeth. "I've had a lot on my plate dude, but maybe after school we can catch up and hang out. What are you doing here anyways? Are you working on a scheme that you need Blair's help with?"

"Something like that-" The only son of Bart Bass nodded getting ready to agree to those terms when the front door to the Waldorf penthouse slammed shut and out came Blair with a scowl on her face.

First she turned her attention to Nate. "Chuck will be unable to hang out with you tonight because _we _already have plans, but I am sure with Serena back in town you won't be lacking for plans. I heard that Cherie Chaplin's daughter is throwing a small private wedding and I know how you and _Serena _adore weddings and everything so it would probably be the perfect place for the two of you to get reacquainted."

Nate stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly. Never once had Blair ever been outspoken before. Sure she had been upset the night before, but she was Blair and her boyfriend (or was that now ex-boyfriend?) had thought she would forgive him. She _always _forgave him for whatever he did to her. It was something that had just always been and he never for a second honestly thought that would change. To be brutally honest Nathaniel Archibald figured she would be welcoming him back with open arms. Never would he have thought the dynamics of their entire relationship could or would change. Obviously he had gotten in to the habit of taking advantage of her forgiveness and now it came back to bite him in his lacrosse playing ass.

"And you," Her eyes narrowed as she spun around to glare at Chuck. "Are five minutes late! You better have a better excuse than your usual 'I'm Chuck Bass' because that is not going to fly this time. I gave you direct instructions and you couldn't even _call _to let me know you would be late? Your little stunt as put my whole daily schedule back five minutes and everything is going to get messed up because you had to be your usual Bass-hole self!"

"I bring coffee, truffles, and peonies as a way of apologizing for my lateness." He smirked as she eyed the items in his hands suspiciously before taking them from him. "I had a rough start due to a late night and there was more traffic than anticipated. If my apology does not satisfy you then you can demand a better one later, but if you continue to complain then you are going to be later than you want and we couldn't have that now could we Waldorf?"

"This conversation is _not _over, but rather on an extended vacation Bass." She told him as she raised her chin defiantly and slid in to the limo with him giving Nate a shrug before following her.

The limo ride was quiet for the most part since neither had anything to say to the other. Well Chuck did have a few questions for Blair, but he doubted she would willingly answer them. With the way she was staring out the window she made it pretty clear talking was not on her mind, yet Chuck was curious and since when would he let a little think such as Blair not wanting to talk stop him from getting answers? "What the hell was that back there with my boy Nate?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Her voice was barely a whisper as she continued to gaze out the window.

Why couldn't heartbreak be as simple as binging and purging? Blair wished that she could simply throw up all of her feelings for Nate and be done with it. Living with this pain reminded her of the time she had food poisoning and her whole body hurt. The memory of her ex was like poison to every nerve ending in her body. All she could do was _feel _and for the first time in her life she was tempted to pull a Serena and Chuck and smoke or drink away her pain. To be numb would be better than this feeling everything.

"Aw did his shirt not match your skirt?" Chuck teased thinking his friends had a lovers spat about something silly and unimportant. He never could have guessed the truth even if he tried. "Or better yet, did he forget an anniversary?"

Snapping around in her seat Blair lashed out physically as she prepared to slap him, but he had seen the move coming and easily grabbed her wrist. Blair was never a violent person and yet she felt the need to hit someone and Chuck Bass seemed like a good place to start considering he was the closest thing to her. "He screwed Serena if you must know you nosey Bass-tard!"

The next few words out of his mouth were not what the Queen B would have expected. She'd thought for sure Chuck would make some comment about being proud of his 'boy' for tapping an ass even if it wasn't his girlfriend's and yet that is not what he said. "How did you found out?"

"He told me and wait," Blair paused to lock her gaze with his. Her jaw clenched in anger when a thought occurred to her. "You knew didn't you? Well of course you knew because it's not humiliating enough for me that it happened, but fate has to make damn sure that Chuck Bass had a good laugh at my expense. I bet you found it hilarious all those times I would talk about Nate and I losing our virginities together didn't you?"

"If I had told you can you honestly tell me you would have believed a word I said?" He told her bluntly in a low tone. It wasn't often Chuck Bass would say or do something which could be categorized as sweet or heartfelt, but in this moment he felt the need to be truthful with Blair because they had promised each other a long time ago that no matter what they would always be truthful to one another no matter what. "You would have hated me for destroying your relationship and I couldn't do that, not to you anyways. You are one of the only friends I have and believe it or not you rank a lot higher than Nate in my book. I _know _what kind of person I am and what kinds of things I do to people. If you had been anyone else other than Blair Waldorf I would have gone straight to Gossip Girl with this tidbit of juicy information and yet I didn't because I knew it would only serve to hurt you. No matter what you think of me you know as well as I do that I have never intentionally done something to hurt you and I never would."

Blair let her shoulders sag in defeat. She could not very well stay angry with him when he explained it like that. "I suppose I can forgive you this once Bass. You did have my best interests in heart unlike Serena and Nate so you are off the hook for this one. I do not fully forgive you yet, but if you are interested in a little pay back on Van Der Woodsen Barbie and her Archibald Ken doll then maybe I can pretend you never knew anything and we will be on even ground again. What do you say?"

The smile reserved only for a scheme appeared on his lips. "I would say, what did you have in mind Waldorf?"

TBC…

**AN: I could not sleep after a procedure at the hospital and so I wrote this even though I couldn't post it. I know it is not the greatest chapter, but it helps to set things up for the story. I hope that you all like it. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Put me down Bass!" "Put me down right this instant!"**

"**And let you do what I know you were planning to go and do in the bathroom?" "I don't think so Waldorf."**

"**You are going to cause a scene!"**

"**No, you are going to cause a scene if you keep screaming and as much as I love being the center of attention I doubt you want this to show up on Gossip Girl. Now shut up, quit complaining, and be happy I am getting you out of here. Everyone needs to play hooky once in a while Blair or they turn in to dull robots of society."**

"**I'd rather be a robot than like you."**

"**I highly doubt that." "In fact you have just given me a brilliant idea. You are going to live a day in the life of Chuck Bass. I'll show you how to really live Waldorf and you can thank me later in private with much less clothing."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

"So your great plan is to invoke the help of little Jenny Humphrey?" The look on Blair's face was one of utter disbelief. She had thought for sure that Chuck Bass would be able to come up with something clever and unique for revenge and yet apparently he must have hit his head or something because this had to be the worst plan for revenge in the history of ever. "I think you must have smoked away your last brain cell last night Bass. How on earth do you think the little wannabe from Brooklyn can actually be of assistance? I doubt that girl has ever pulled off a scheme in her short life."

"I never said she had to _know _what she was doing to be of help now did I?" Chuck stated with a wicked grin as he slung an arm around her shoulder before heading up the steps of the school with her once they arrived. "You need to get past your hate of anything from Brooklyn and see how _perfect _this is. Not only is little J a soft spot when it comes to Nate since he always had a thing for blondes, but she is also the sister of lonely boy who wants nothing more than to get Serena Van Der Woodsen to notice him. The fact she will do almost _anything _to get you to notice her is only icing on the cake Waldorf."

The Queen of Constance sighed and removed his arm from around his shoulder as if she were getting rid of the most disgusting thing on earth. "I am still not following your train of thought, which you can't blame me for since your mind is something scientist would love to study if they could."

"That is not the only thing they would like to get their hands on." Chuck smirked and ran the tips of his fingers down her arm suggestively before quickly pulling them away at her scowl. "Back to my genius plan, as I was saying before little J is perfect for the part we want her to play. Now I may not have siblings of my own, but I do know that there is nothing she is going to want other than her brothers happiness. In order for her social retard of a brother to achieve happiness he is going to need Serena by his side. You and I both know how Serena has a thing for strays and it is obvious once we get Nathaniel out of the way she will go for Daniel Humphrey."

Finally Blair was starting to see where he was going with this. "Distract Serena with a shiny slightly used toy and Nate will be left out in the cold. The question is how do we get Serena to turn her back on him? He obviously is not going to believe a word I say to him when it comes to Serena."

"Well this is where Jenny plays a crucial part." Her devious male friend stated with a lazy smirk. "You still have an extra invite to the masked ball yes? You should slip it to Jenny telling her it is for all her hard work with helping you make them. Then this is where I come in to play. It won't be too hard to find out what Van Der Woodsen Barbie will be wearing and we can make sure little J is wearing the exact same thing complete with mask. I'll use my clever wit to make Nathaniel think it was his idea to talk to Serena and confess his feelings."

"Only he won't be confessing them to Serena." She said matching his smirk as she gave a little wave to Jenny who happened to walk by them. If she was going to use the girl to get what she wanted then she at least had to pretend she could stand her.

The billionaire teen nodded glad she understood where he was going with this. "He will be confessing those feelings to Jenny who will have a mini tape recorder in her purse even if she won't realize it. Then all you have to do the next day is pour out those fake tears you are so good at producing about how you are heartbroken over your ex and she won't be able to keep the truth to herself. I know you women like to pretend that you are complicated, but I know better. She will want nothing more than to help you get over your heartache because she is naïve enough to think you could actually be a nice person. Then step one will be complete and we can move on to step two."

"Which is total social destruction." The self-proclaimed good girl finished for him as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Exactly." Chuck said leaning against the locker next to hers. "It is nice to know that you aren't going soft princess. I always loved a girl with a passion for revenge. How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

Blair scrunched her face up in disgust as he puckered his lips together playfully. She pushed him away from her before turning on her heel. "How about you go jump off a cliff?"

With a laugh Chuck followed her since they had the same first class. "You know love me Waldorf and it is only a matter of time before you admit it not only to me, but to yourself as well. With Nathaniel no longer in the picture there is no reason to deny it any longer. We both know you can't help, but be attracted to me."

With an eye roll Blair walked in to the classroom and went directly to her seat which thankfully was nowhere near the vicinity of Chuck Bass. She may not be able to stand him most of the time and yet she could not lie to herself about being grateful he was helping her. Chuck is the only friend she had left and she honestly did appreciate him being there for her. She would never tell him this to his face of course though she had a suspicion he may know her darkest secret. The good thing about being friends with Chuck Bass though had to be the fact he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Sometimes you didn't need to use words to express what you were feeling.

00000000

The rest of the day had been seemingly uneventful for Chuck at least. He had just been heading outside to annoy his favorite Waldorf during lunch when he heard her arguing with Serena. He stopped and hid around the corner. Apparently Serena had no idea Nate had spilled the truth to Blair and she had no idea as to why her best friend was giving her the cold shoulder. Blair looked as if she wanted to strangle the blond and for this the playboy could not blame her. He didn't even like Serena and yet here he was tempted to slap the stupid blond out of her for what she had done to Blair.

"I thought we settled everything B?" Serena asked with a sad expression on her face. Why couldn't her friend realize she needed her more than ever with everything going down? She needed her friend like she had never needed her before and this is one of the reasons she had come back. "We agreed to start over with a clean slate remember?"

The teen girl with chestnut curls scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well after thinking about it I have come to the conclusion that I want to start over without you in my life S. I have re-evaluated what is important in my life and you are not. I am done living in your shadow and being there to pick up the pieces of your mess of a life. See how long you last without me taking care of you."

When she stomped off the blond stood there stunned. She could not believe Blair had just basically walked out of her life. They had always been friends and always been able to get through every situation no matter how tough it may seem. Had she really lost her best friend forever? Was there anything she could do to fix this? Serena knew something had to be bothering Blair other than her coming back after being gone for over a year and she was going to find out what it was. She would just have to talk to Nate and get the whole story. As her boyfriend he would have to know what was going on and how to fix it.

Blair was so angry after her talk with Serena even if it had been a short one. All she wanted to do was go to the bathroom and get rid of her lunch. It would make her feel better like it always had in the past. She had just turned the corner and changed direction to head to the girls bathroom when suddenly her feet were no longer on the ground. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she was hoisted off the ground before being thrown over the shoulder of the one and only son of Bart Bass. Immediately she started to smack him with her fists on any part of him she could reach from this position.

"Put me down Bass!" She demanded kicking her feet hoping to get him, but only meeting air. What the hell did he think she was doing? "Put me down right this instant!"

And let you do what I know you were planning to go and do in the bathroom?" Readjusting her on his shoulder he continued to head out of the building. He may not be the most intelligent man on the planet, but he was smart enough to know what she had been planning to do and he was not going to see her go down that road again. "I don't think so Waldorf."

Blair continued to struggle against him as their fellow student body watched in amusement. Some of them even took out their phones to snap a picture of video which they would be later sending to gossip girl. "You are going to cause a scene!"

"No, you are going to cause a scene if you keep screaming and as much as I love being the center of attention I doubt you want this to show up on Gossip Girl. Now shut up, quit complaining, and be happy I am getting you out of here. Everyone needs to play hooky once in a while Blair or they turn in to dull robots of society." He told her before walking down the steps and over to his limo. He did not release his hold on her until he had the door open. He threw her inside and climbed in after her so that she would not have a chance to escape. He knew as well as she did that if she went back in to school in the emotional state she happened to in then it would only be a matter of time before her finger found its way down her throat.

The queen B sighed and pouted as she fell back against the seat. This was going to ruin her perfect attendance record for sure. Shooting a look meant to kill his way she snapped at him. "I'd rather be a robot than like you."

"I highly doubt that." He replied not taking her comment to heart. Chuck had known Blair long enough to know the only reason she was acting as if she hated him was because it was her way to avoid everything else she was feeling at that particular moment in time. What she needed was a distraction and he was going to give her one. "In fact you have just given me a brilliant idea. You are going to live a day in the life of Chuck Bass. I'll show you how to really live Waldorf and you can thank me later in private with much less clothing."

Without waiting for her reply he rolled down the window separating the back from the front and directed his driver Arthur to a club he had been frequenting quite often as of late. He had been planning to show his father a business proposal about by the place and he could use her opinion since she was his second toughest critic. "I want to show you something anyways Waldorf so stop acting like you are not intrigued and try to enjoy the rest of the day in my wonderful company."

"With you?" She scoffed and turned her head to look out the window. "I think I would rather down a shot of Draino."

TBC…

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I have to admit that I think it came out pretty well. It could have been better, but I still feel like crap and I wanted to write this anyways. I hope that you all liked it and in the next chapter you will get to see some lemon between Chuck and Blair. I was going to wait until the chapter after the next, but it works out better this way. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You want your father to invest in a strip joint?" "How very Moulin Rouge of you."**

"**It's a burlesque club."**

"**Is there a difference?"**

"**There are many differences." "This is a place where you can go to escape. You can be whatever or whoever you want without having to worry about being judged. It also does not hurt you are surrounded by half dressed women."**

"**There is the Chuck Bass I know and despise." "Well I am sold on the place. I suppose it has franchise potential. Are you going to show me around or do I have to get lost on my own?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

The exotic and enticing atmosphere of the club was enough to pull Blair in almost instantly. Usually frequenting clubs wasn't really her style, but for some reason as soon as she had set foot in this place it was almost as if she had stepped outside of herself. The Queen of the UES knew now why people would come to places such as this. They wanted to escape a world full of judgment even if for only a few hours. The appeal of knowing that you could go somewhere and not have to worry about being what everyone expected of you was something new to the only daughter of Eleanor Waldorf. The addiction of this place was quite obvious in her opinion. Blair had never even been here before and yet she was already planning when her next visit would be.

"You want your father to invest in a strip joint?" She stated with a forced frown and her hands planted on her hips as she watched women half naked moving around the room quickly as well as dancing on stage. The music was loud causing little vibrations in her body and the entire place reeked of cigarettes and alcohol, but she Blair supposed that was part of the charm. Not that she would ever tell Chuck Bass this because he would only gloat about having impeccable taste or what not. "How very Moulin Rouge of you."

Chuck clucked his tongue as he placed his hand on her lower back before pushing her gently forward and deeper in to Victrola. It was easy to read the excitement in her eyes even if she was trying to hide it behind and expressionless mask. Blair Waldorf was not the type of girl who enjoyed scenes such as this one. To show her curiosity would be no better than the acts of debauchery she always accused Bart Bass's son of indulging in on a daily basis. "It's a burlesque club."

Dark brown eyes snapped to his face when he spoke. Her dark orbs accusing him of being difficult by disagreeing with her. After all nobody should ever disagree with the Queen of Constance also known as Blair Waldorf. "Is there a difference?"

"There are many differences." Her companion replied smoothly leading her to a couch in the center of the room where they both sat before a waitress asked if they would want anything to drink. She never bothered asking for I.D. because in a place like this underage drinking was the least immoral thing someone could be found doing. She smiled sweetly at both he and Blair before running over to fetch a scotch on the rocks for Chuck and some champagne for Blair. "This is a place where you can go to escape. You can be whatever or whoever you want without having to worry about being judged. It also does not hurt you are surrounded by half dressed women."

"There is the Chuck Bass I know and despise." She told him with an over dramatic sigh and roll of her eyes. Blair sat at the very end of the couch because in places like this you never could know what you might catch. As it was she would have to disinfect her entire body with bleach and burn her current outfit. "Well I am sold on the place. I suppose it has franchise potential. Are you going to show me around or do I have to get lost on my own?"

Not getting up from his seat Chuck pointed to the bar then to the left towards a hallway and finally towards the stage. "That is the bar, and then you have the restrooms, and finally my favorite place the stage. There are some connecting rooms in the back if you want to have a private showing if you get my drift. If you are feeling up to it I could give you a private tour. Think of it as repaying me for everything I am doing to help you Waldorf. Oh and if you did not get the hint this is the end of tour. I didn't want to strain myself by doing anything remotely athletic."

"Or anything which requires the removal of your scarf and for the record I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Blair said gagging slightly at the mental picture of doing anything with Chuck Bass behind closed doors. Deciding to pretend he did not exist she set her eyes on the stage and looked up at the girls dancing there. Deep down a part of her envied them. They looked so carefree without a trouble in the world. All eyes were on them and yet they were not judging stares or even disapproving ones. The men and women in the room where entranced by them. They were hanging on every sway of the hips and every bat of the eyelashes. Yes, Blair Waldorf envied these girls for having the courage to be true to themselves and have fun while doing it. Immediately her head started to bob to the beat of the song currently playing. "You know I've got moves. Everyone thinks I am this delicate little flower because I don't flaunt my body like Serena, but if they ever took the time to try and see me for who I am they would realize I have moods and damn good ones at that."

"Oh really?" The billionaire playboy turned in his seat to look at her. Since when did Blair Waldorf have moves of any kind? "Well then why don't you get up and there and show me some of these so called moves? You're ten times hotter than any of these girls anyways you know. I bet you would not have to work very hard to put them to shame."

"I know what you're doing Bass and don't think your lines will affect me like they do your whores." She snapped sending a fiery glare his way. Whenever Chuck would act as if she was a mindless whore likes the ones who frequented his bed or the nearest flat surface, it bothered her. That might flatter someone like Serena Van Der Woodsen, but not the bitch brunette. Blair worked too hard to be treated like a common slut. She wanted to be recognized for who and what she was and yet sometimes no matter what she did it felt like nobody would ever see the real her. Perhaps she would have to resort to doing something unexpected to get the attention she so desperately wanted. "You really don't think I would go up there do you?"

"I know you won't do it." He informed her with a chuckle before taking a sip of his scotch.

The assured tone of his voice irritated the self-proclaimed good girl. Who was he to think he knew her well enough to predict her behavior? Just because she had never been known to do such things in the past did not mean she would _never _try it. Blair was not some sort of robot that only had one strict setting. She was a teenage girl and she could be wild and spontaneous when the time called for it. In fact she was set on proving him wrong. She was determined to show that she could be just as wild as Serena Van Der Woodsen. She'd show them all she was worthy of their respect and her love. Maybe if she could do this and let lose it would show Nate what he was missing because she had no doubt that Chuck would tell his best friend about her moment of insanity.

"Guard my drink." The teen Queen B ordered before standing up and sprinting towards the stage.

The dark haired teen boy tilted his head as he watched Blair walk on to the stage. Well this night just got a whole lot more interesting. Honestly had never expected for his best friend's ex to actually have the guts to get up on the stage. For years Chuck had taunted her to hoping to get some sort of reaction from the brunette, but not once had he succeeded. The only son of Bart Bass had always known she would be a firecracker underneath her cool exterior if only someone could provoke her to step out of her safe bubble. Now that he had finally managed to do exactly that he could not wait to see what she would bring to the table.

The second she had unzipped the side of her dress he found himself getting to his feet as the green material fell to the floor. His breath actually got lodged in his throat when she started to saw her hips and remove her headband before tossing it to a blonde woman in the crowd who caught it with a cheer. His feet pulled him forward as he watched her seductive dance. She had not been lying when she told him she had moves. This was a side of Blair Waldorf that Chuck Bass had never had the chance to see and now that he was finally getting to see it he knew he would never stop looking. This only gave the cocky boy more reason to push her buttons in the hope of getting her to let go of her innocence act again.

"_Who _is _that_ girl?" An African American transgender came to stand next to Chuck as he too could not help, but to be drawn to the beauty on stage. It seemed as if every single person had been put under a spell as soon Blair got up on the stage. "Do you think she would be interested in a job here?"

Chuck did not say anything and eventually the man left. Words were not within his reach as he watched her finish her dance full of sex appeal he had never known she possessed in the first place. When she came back to him with a smile on his face he cleared his throat and immediately went to sit back down to cover up the state of his arousal. Who would've thought the Queen prude herself would ever manage to give him a hard on without even trying? "You were _amazing _up there Waldorf. I guess you weren't lying about having moves. Are you sure you don't want to give me a private show? If you do I will consider us even."

"Not ever going to happen, Bass." Blair told him before picking up her drink and finishing it with one gulp. "It's bad enough I let you talk me in to doing something like that in the first place. Do you have any idea what this could do to my reputation if it got out? If you breathe a word of this to anyone than I swear I am going to-"

He was quick to cut her off with a sexy smirk full of challenge. "I can think of a number of things I would want you to do if you were planning to punish me. I have to ask how it felt being someone else for a night."

Blair bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. "Who says I was being someone else? Maybe that is really me only I have never let anyone else see it before. Enough about my lapse of judgment for the time being. I need to get home and you are going to give me a ride."

"Of course I am. I always knew you liked me for my limo and nothing more." He told her offered her his arm before they headed out of the club. Neither of them said anything else until they got in the limo. "I know this won't matter to you Waldorf, but for what it is worth I liked this free side of you. I think you should show it more often. You try so hard to be what everyone expects of you and in the end you are not happy. Maybe you should try something new, you may be surprised."

TBC…

**AN: I know that I said there would be lemon in this chapter, but where I am not feeling really well I wrote this instead. There will be lemon in the next chapter though I promise. For all of you that have added to favorites and alerts I appreciate it, but come on and leave a review. I would really love to hear your thoughts. Reviews make me want to write more. In this chapter I was kind of trying to show the friendship bond a bit and show Chuck seeing her in a new light.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You were amazing up there you know."**

"**You already said that Bass."**

"**Well I meant it Waldorf." "I've never seen you like that."**

"**Like what?" "You've never seen me act so unlike myself?"**

"**I've never seen you look so happy." "Not even when you and Nathaniel were at your best. Tonight it was as if you had become a completely different person and I liked it."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Later in the evening Chuck and Blair were in his limo since he had offered to give her a ride home or rather she had ordered him to do so. Neither was saying anything because they did not need conversation to feel comfortable with the other. The good thing about Blair and Chuck had to be how they could feel comfortable with each other no matter the situation. Unlike Blair and Nate they felt no need to fill the silence with meaningless words, though it was not as if they didn't have anything to talk about either. It was just that right now for the moment at least, Chuck and Blair were fine the way they were.

The billionaire teen let his head fall to the side as he looked at Blair. It was almost as if he were seeing her for the first time. Tonight when she had gotten up on that stage and danced she had transformed from the Blair Waldorf he had always known and in to something new and interesting. She had turned in to someone Chuck wanted to know better. He'd honestly thought he knew her better than anyone, but apparently she hid her true self rather well even from him.

"You were amazing up there you know." He breathed looking her over. She was still wearing her slip even though she had to be freezing. Lucky for her he had the heat in the back turned up all the way so she would refrain from ending up a Blair shaped Popsicle.

The brunette tiredly turned to face him. The way he was looking at her sent a wave of butterflies soaring in her stomach. Nobody had ever looked at her in such a way not even Nate and he was supposed to look at her that way considering he had been her boyfriend. "You already said that Bass."

"Well I meant it Waldorf." Chuck told her truthfully which was strange because Chuck was never truthful when it came to trying to charm girls. He found that lies worked so much better in getting him what he wanted. "I've never seen you like that."

"Like what?" Blair questioned as she positioned her body so that she could be more comfortable. The one redeeming quality she could say she found in Chuck Bass was the fact he was always truthful with her even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Sometimes the truth hurt, but it was better to know the truth and be hurt than to be faced with lies day in and day out. That is partly why what Nate and Serena did hurt her. They had chosen to hide the fact and not just tell her when it happened. They would claim to have been protecting her when in reality they did it to protect themselves. "You've never seen me act so unlike myself?"

"I've never seen you look so happy." He corrected reaching across the seat to push a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers barely touched her skin and yet he felt the spark and that caused him to quickly pull his hand away. He wasn't supposed to feel _that _kind of spark with her. She was Nathaniel's, well she used to be and that meant she was off limits to him, _especially _to him since Nate was his best friend. "Not even when you and Nathaniel were at your best. Tonight it was as if you had become a completely different person and I liked it."

Instead of saying anything Blair scooted over in the seat and let her eyes roam over his face before making a split decision and pressing her lips against his. To her surprise he kissed her back softly at first. Chuck Bass did not do slow and sweet from the rumors she'd heard constantly going around Constance. He always took what he wanted and yet in this moment he seemed hesitant and he actually pulled back slightly in order to break the kiss. He did not move away from her or made any indication of not wanting her. He stared at her for a few seconds, just holding her gaze and catching his breath before he finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" He wanted her to be sure this was what she wanted. Of course he could always force her like he had with girls in the past, or he could 'convince' her she wanted it with some well-placed touches and sweet words, but he did not want Blair that way. He wanted this choice to be hers and hers alone so she wouldn't hate him for it in the morning.

Blair had to admit that she was shocked he was even asking. That wasn't Chuck like behavior. Chuck Bass never asked for anything if he wanted it. He always simply took what he wanted no matter the cost or consequences. He had asked her if she was sure and to be honest she hadn't been so sure of anything in a very long time. She had been sure that Serena was her best friend and would never do anything to hurt her yet that didn't end up happening. She had been sure that she and Nate were meant to be and again she had been wrong. Still, she never took risks in her life and look where that had gotten her. Blair was always doing the safe thing and for once she wanted to do what she wanted and not what others expected of her. Right now what she wanted was Chuck Bass and she would have him.

He lips crashing against was the answer she gave instead of a verbal one. He had the answer he needed and as soon as he knew for sure this is what she wanted too he kissed her back pushing his body forwards against hers. Even through their clothing he could feel the softness of her body calling out to him begging for him to touch her in a way no man ever had. When the palm of her left hand came up to rest against his cheek he brought his up as well to intertwine their fingers before moving their joined hands down his chest until they rested in his lap. Chuck had this tick where he didn't like anyone, especially woman touching his face because it reminded him of something sweet and romance and everyone knew that led to love and love was the one thing he _did not _do. Even though he was sure Blair didn't love him he still was hesitant to let her show him that kind of affection just yet.

When her tongue caressed his bottom lip Chuck wrapped both arms around her middle and pulled her so that Blair ended up on top of him. One of his hands rested on the small of her back while the other slithered up her back and came to rest on the back of her next. The heat of her bare skin burned against his hand, but only in the most pleasurable of ways. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and it looked as if Blair was having the same problem since her hands tangled in his hair and tugged at just the right pressure. Their lips continued to dance together until the need for oxygen became too much and Chuck pulled his mouth away to trail kisses along her jawline and down her delicate tanned throat.

Blair moved her left leg over his lap so that she straddling his waist and Chuck set the hand which had previously been settled on her lower back on her upper thigh and trailed his fingers upward in feather light touches against her skin. The brunette female removed one of her hands from his hair in order to place it over his. Her fingers tightened around his causing his nails to dig in to her skin hard enough to leave half-moon marks. At first he feared he may have hurt her, but when she moaned he realized she had actually liked it which was a thrill in itself considering he loved a girl who liked a little bit of pain mixed in with her pleasure. It was funny how many times Blair Waldorf kept surprising him today. He had never really cared much for surprises and yet he couldn't wait to see what she did next.

As he sucked at the skin of her collarbone she had pushed his jacket from his shoulders. He helped her do this before tossing it to the side and pushing her so that she now had her back pressed against the leather seats and he was hovering above her. He tugged at the bottom of her slip pulling it up slightly to reveal more of her creamy flesh. "I can't believe I asked this once let alone twice, but are you sure this is what you want Waldorf?"

Blair smirked at him she toyed with the first two buttons of his shirt. "What, are you not used to having a girl actually want you and not having to force her? I know this may be a new concept for you, but please accept the fact that I don't like to repeat myself. If I didn't want you do you really think we be in this position right now?"

"I'll stop trying to be a gentleman then." Chuck told her with a slight grin. Even in the midst of passion she was still the same old Blair Waldorf deep down. After a second his expression contorted in to one of concern. "This is going to hurt you, you know. I can make sure that it won't hurt as badly as it would if you were with someone inexperienced, but it still going to hurt and you'll probably bleed."

"I am a woman you know and just because I am a virgin it doesn't mean I don't know what happens when a woman has sex for the first time. I can read you know and the internet isn't shy about telling the truth." The brunette rolled her eyes at the look of concern on his face. He wasn't supposed to show concern for her or for anyone for that matter. Still, it was _nice _to know that he cared for her since he probably didn't show this kind of concern for other women he slept with. With a wicked smile she slid her fingers in his dark hair and pulled just enough to hurt. "Any pain that I feel I will make sure you feel it as well so there is your incentive to make it as painless as possible."

This time he actually laughed out loud. "Of course you would have a backup plan. You always have a backup plan for any and every situation."

Blair wrapped her hand around the back of neck. "Enough talking."

Chuck obliged her request and leaned down to kiss her again. His lips molding perfectly against hers as he hands roamed up and down her sides causing the slip she was wearing to ride up a bit. He moved his lips away from hers as he started to kiss her throat again his tongue pausing to trace her pulse point. Moving his hands up from her sides he slid them between their bodies to caress the swell of her breasts. He heard her breath catch as she arched her back pushing up and in to his hands.

Deciding he had waited long enough to see her in her all her unclothed glory the billionaire playboy grabbed the bottom of her slip and pulled it up and over her head before tossing it carelessly to the other side of the limo. When he finally had it off of her all she was left in was her purple panties and matching bra. After seeing it he decided that purple was officially his new favorite color. "You're beautiful Blair."

The only daughter of the famous Manhattan fashion designer blushed scarlet. She had been called beautiful before, but hearing it from Chuck Bass in the heat of the moment was different. The look on his face was one of pure want and need. He needed her and that is something she had never seen before when it came to her. Sure she had seen the same look from many different men directed at Serena yet never at her and now that one finally was she felt sort of humbled by it. His hungry gaze swept over body causing her skin to feel as if it had suddenly been placed in front of an open flame. The lower his gaze traveled the hotter she felt herself getting.

"Don't stare at me." Blair snapped not sure why she was snapping at him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she wasn't used to being stared at without being judged and this was a defense mechanism of hers. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

Chuck smirked and ran his thumb over her lips. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to stare at living and breathing art especially when it's as beautiful as you?"

She smiled at him not being able to help it. He could be a smooth talker when the time called for it. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Now shut up and take me already."

"So demanding are we Waldorf?" He teased helping her push his shirt from his shoulders before she went for the buckle of his belt. "I always knew all those years of pretending to want Nate you were secretly pining away for me."

Her dark eyes narrowed at him even though he wasn't looking at her and instead choose to pull of her panties. "Delusions and talks of ex-boyfriends will get you nowhere. You will also get nowhere if you don't have protection. I am not going to take the chance of ending up carrying your spawn."

"All this talk of spawn has me ready to ravish you." He mocked her playfully waggling his eyebrows at her before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out his wallet before pulling out a condom. "Relax princess I always carry protection."

"I guess your man whoring ways have a few benefits." Blair told him before she let out a nervous sigh. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous well other than the fact this was her first time and she was going to lose her virginity in the back of a limo to none other than Chuck Bass. "I need you to promise me that you won't mock me for my inexperience later on. I know that I'm not like Serena or Georgina with years of practice under my hairband. I know that-"

He cut her off with a kiss that left her entire body tingling. "I'm Chuck Bass and I only have the best so stop worrying because I can tell you already that you are ten times better than Georgina. Sometimes inexperience can be a turn on too. It means that I am going to teach you everything I know so I hope you are prepared for a long night."

TBC…

**AN: I know that I did not write the whole sex scene with them, but I felt it wasn't needed. In future chapters there will be other scenes and you will get to see more of them, but I liked the thought of leaving their first time kind of open ended. I have to admit that I think this chapter came out pretty well. I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts. Because I had the limo scene happen earlier than it did in the show the next chapter is the masked ball. Her birthday will be later on in a couple of chapters.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why are you calling me?" "In case you didn't get my hint yesterday I don't want to talk to you. I want nothing more to do with you Nathaniel Archibald."**

"**I know I deserve that and more."**

"**Good so we agree."**

"**Not exactly." "Look I know that I messed up, but I need to talk to you Blair. Say that you will meet me at the ball tonight just to talk. Don't let one mistake mess up all the good years we've had together."**

"**I'll make you a deal." "If you can find me tonight then we will talk. If you really want to talk to me then you are going to have to work your ass off to earn that right."**

**AND**

"**You look lovely tonight Waldorf."**

"**And you look like the devil incarnate. I would congratulate you on your costume choice, but I won't because it would only feed in to your already too large ego."**

"**My, my, someone is in a bad mood tonight." "I'm guessing prince charming has yet to find you?"**

"**He always was a bit slow wasn't he?" "I even left the idiot clues."**

"**Well if I was your man I wouldn't need clues to find you."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair Waldorf did not want to get out of bed. If she did that would mean she would have to face the truth of what had occurred last night. The fact that she not only slept with, but had lost her virginity to Chuck Bass haunted her dreams after he had brought her home. Technically he had carried her since she had almost lost the ability to walk, but she ignored that fact as she was trying to ignore the bigger fact of having let him touch her at all. She wished that she could blame it on alcohol, but the fact was she hadn't drunk that much the night previous. Certainly not enough to impair her judgment so badly she could use it as an excuse to the fact she had sex with Charles Bass in the back of a limo.

It is not the fact it had been horrid or anything like that which had her wanting to stay curled up in bed for the rest of time. In fact it had been the exact opposite of anything which could be considered unpleasant. Last night in her mind had been perfect and that was why it bothered her so much. She wasn't supposed to feel that way with _him_. Nate had been the man she wanted to lose her virginity too and yet she had lost her V-card to none other than Chuck Bass. It was not special because they weren't in love or anything like that. To him it had just been another night with another girl and yet to Blair it had been everything. She wasn't sure what disturbed her more, the fact she had lost her virginity in the back of a limo to guy who had never been her boyfriend or the fact that she didn't really mind so much it had been Chuck.

Just as she had pulled the pillow over her head her cellphone went off. Blair dreaded looking at it because it could be anyone including he who shall not be named. After listening to it ring for a few seconds she snatched it off the night table. If it were Chuck then she would hang up on him, but if it wasn't she would feel bad for ignoring the caller. Once Blair had glanced at the caller I.D. she was both relieved and terrified when the name Nate flashed across her screen. Why was he calling her? Had Chuck told him what happened? Was he calling to try and win her back? Did he know of her condition? Well no, he couldn't possibly know the truth of her condition having had come back. She was just being paranoid. Nate was most likely calling to ask her a question about the masked ball which would be taking place tonight. It made since he would call her if he had questions considering she had put the entire thing together.

"Why are you calling me?" She stated in an eerily calm tone once she had flipped the phone open. The best way to deal with her ex would be by veiling her hurt behind a curtain of indifference. "In case you didn't get my hint yesterday I don't want to talk to you. I want nothing more to do with you Nathaniel Archibald."

A sigh from the other line greeted her. She could picture her ex sitting on the couch and tapping his fingers against his knee nervously. He never had been good at dealing with confrontation and this conversation probably was not something he had been looking forward to doing. "I know I deserve that and more."

He agreed with her? Usually at any other time Blair would have been ecstatic to have him admitting defeat so quickly and yet all she wanted was for him to give her a reason to bite his head off. Nathaniel Archibald had broken her heart and she wanted to break his well everything. When he agreed with her it made her task harder than necessary. "Good so we agree."

"Not exactly." Her blond ex cleared his throat nervously. He had known that Blair would not make this easy, but he needed to talk to her. The past few days had been hell and he actually found himself missing her. He was so close to going to Chuck and asking for help and he would if he could not get her to speak to him on his own. He may not like this, but Chuck and Blair had this strange sort of friendship and Nate knew that if he could not get through to Blair then Chuck would be able to do so. "Look I know that I messed up, but I need to talk to you Blair. Say that you will meet me at the ball tonight just to talk. Don't let one mistake mess up all the good years we've had together."

The brunette tried to remain indifferent to the pleading behind his words because Nate had hurt her and she wouldn't forgive him so easily. She had put up with a lot from him through the years. Blair had to deal with forgotten anniversaries, date nights of watching the big game, and attitude from him every time she would try to do something romantic for just the two of them. She would not put up with him fucking another girl, especially when that girl ended up being Serena Van Der Woodsen. He was lucky she had even picked up the phone once she realized he happened to be the one calling.

"I'll make you a deal." She stated after a few minutes of tense silence. If Nathaniel really wanted to speak with her then he was going to work for it. It did not mean she would forgive him because to be honest she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to do that, but it would be a start. "If you can find me tonight then we will talk. If you really want to talk to me then you are going to have to work your ass off to earn that right."

He nodded before realizing that she could not see his actions. "Of course Blair, I will do whatever it takes. What are wearing tonight?"

A smile twisted the corner of her lips upwards. Blair always had loved to play games and this would be fun for her. If he wanted her to listen to a word he was speaking then he was going to have to find her on his own without much help. "That is for you to discover on your own Archibald. I will see you tonight if you can find me that is. Happy hunting Nate."

The phone clicked before he heard the dial tone. With a sigh Nate hung up his own phone before looking at the outfit laid out on his bed. Usually Blair would have final say over his outfit, but since they were having problems right now he had left the costume choice up to his mother. Anne Archibald was not exactly the most creative woman on the planet and so she had gone with what she considered to be a classic. Her son would be going to the masked ball dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. Well at the very least he would not have to worry about the mask making his face itch and hopefully Blair would like it. She loved the Phantom of the Opera.

000000000

The devil otherwise known to the rest of the world as Chuck Bass appeared at the ball looking very debonair in a red suit with a black under shirt and a mask which was designed to look like the face of the devil from drawings done back in the day when people still believed in monsters and fairytales. The red bowtie around his neck matched very well with the rest of his outfit and the black gloves on his hands only added to the devilish persona he gave off. People stopped to stare at him though it was mostly women and usually he would stop to flirt with them hoping to get them in to bed if he hadn't already, but tonight he only had one woman on his mind. He eyes scanned the room as he searched for the one and only Blair Waldorf.

He could not get her out of his head, after the events of the night before she was on his mind each second. He could not stop thinking about her and when he closed his eyes even if only for a moment, all he would see was _her_. His fingers ached to touch her again, his lips begging to taste hers if only for one last time, and his stomach felt as if it were fluttering each time he thought of her. Chuck had never felt this way before about a girl. Not even when he'd had a slight crush on Georgina Sparks in 6th grade had he ever felt like this before. Blair brought out feelings in the young Bass heir he never would have thought it was possible for him to feel in the first place.

He found her standing in a corner of the room looking every bit as beautiful as she probably intended while choosing out her costume. Her black sequenced dress flowed down past her ankles and hugged her body in all the right places. The neckline was modest only showing a hint of cleavage which was both a good thing and bad thing in his opinion. It was good because he didn't want other men to see those parts of Blair and it was bad because not being able to see those parts now he flashed back to the night before when he had been given a front row view. The rest of her outfit consisted of black sandal heels and a crown with white and black feathers. Her mask was a simple eye piece made of silver and reminded him of an angel. It was ironic she looked like an angel when he himself was dressed as the devil. They do say that opposites attract.

Making his way over to her Chuck let one of his black glove covered hands slip around her waist to rest on her abdomen. His warm breath hit her ear as he spoke. "You look lovely tonight Waldorf."

Blair made a noise of disgust before reaching down to remove his hand and then pausing to look him over. "And you look like the devil incarnate. I would congratulate you on your costume choice, but I won't because it would only feed in to your already too large ego."

"My, my, someone is in a bad mood tonight." He whispered letting the fingers of his left hand trail against her collarbone. He was pleased she had put her hair up. He preferred it when she wore her hair up since it gave him a nice view of her pale throat. His other hand came around to settle on her waist again as he toyed with the material of her gown. Since he had talked to his best friend on the phone earlier, Chuck had a good idea as to what had her in a less than pleasant mood. "I'm guessing prince charming has yet to find you?"

"He always was a bit slow wasn't he?" Blair mumbled not bother to try and remove his hands from her again. He was like a leech with the way he stuck to her. Still it was nice to be wanted even it was by a man whore like the billionaire playboy Chuck Bass. Her eyes drifted over to her ex who was looking around for her. He must have passed her by twice and he had no clue how close he actually was. "I even left the idiot clues."

"Well if I was your man I wouldn't need clues to find you." Chuck insisted as he pulled her back and against his chest. "Or to ravish you either if that is what you wanted. What do you say we leave this party early Waldorf? Go somewhere quiet and take our clothes off?"

Her laughter was not one of amusement as she pulled away from him. "Been there and done that Bass. I am not looking for a repeat performance. Besides we have a plan remember? After I talk to Nate you need to get him to confess his feelings to Serena. I can't let his apology stop my revenge. A queen never can afford to look weak and that is what forgiving him right away would do for me. Now why don't you go bother someone who actually wants to be around you? I know it will be hard, but I am sure you'll find someone or if you can't I know you can always buy the attentions of the nearest whore."

TBC…

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I think that it came out alright. I know it probably could have been better, but I needed to break it in half for what happens next. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts. Who else adores Chuck? While Gossip Girl is pissing me off right now with all this Dair I have to admit it is nice to have old Chuck coming back in to play. Hopefully he will crush Humphrey.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Jenny there has been a change of plans."**

"**What change of plans?" "Blair didn't say anything."**

"**Blair doesn't always know what is best for her." "Besides I doubt you want our queen B to know that you actually have feelings for her ex."**

"**What?" "I don't-"**

"**There is no trying to bullshit me little J. I know you have feelings for Nate and that is why you agreed to help us. Well now I am going to help you and you are going to help me unless you want the truth to come out."**

**AND**

"**You look beautiful tonight Blair."**

"**Thank you." "Is that what you wasted half my night for? I thought you had something you wanted to tell me?"**

"**You're really going to make me work for forgiveness aren't you?"**

"**Nate you are lucky you are getting a chance at all."**

"**I know and that is why I don't want to mess this up."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

After Blair had decided to blow him off and go in search of Nate herself Chuck had gone to find little Jenny Humphrey. He was silently feuding over his conversation with the queen of Constance. After what had happened the night before she was still all about Nathaniel. Chuck Bass was not used to being dismissed by a woman and he would not let it go unpunished. He had decided to change the rules of the game so that they would be in his favor. He had enjoyed his night with Blair Waldorf and he was not quite ready to give that up anytime soon. She obviously needed a reminder of exactly who he was and what he was capable of. It was a simple case of mathematics in his opinion. Chuck wanted Blair, Blair wanted Nate, and Nate wanted everything. All he had to do was take Nate out of the equation and Blair would have nobody to turn to.

A flash of blond caught his attention and he recognized it to be little J. He knew it was her because of the bracelet she was wearing. He and Blair had both made sure she was wearing a piece of jewelry which they could use to identify her. As Chuck approached her he let his eyes roam over her figure. She was hot and if the billionaire playboy didn't have plans which included his favorite brunette then he probably would have given her the Chuck Bass freshman tour, but he would have to put that off for another time. "Jenny there has been a change of plans."

"What change of plans?" The young naïve blond girl whirled around to look at him. From under her mask Chuck could see her face heat up with a blush. He got that reaction a lot and as always it made him smirk. There wasn't a woman on the face of the earth would could resist him expect for maybe Blair, but he would make sure that did not last long. "Blair didn't say anything."

"Blair doesn't always know what is best for her." He responded in a clipped tone as he looked past her to Blair who had spotted Nathaniel across the room. He glanced back at Jenny and smirked when he realized she was staring at his best friend with the typical teenage girl with a crush expression. This could only work in his favor. "Besides I doubt you want our queen B to know that you actually have feelings for her ex."

"What?" Her eyes widened and for good reason. Everybody knew the lengths Blair Waldorf could go to when it came to revenge. Jenny Humphrey may not be a genius, but she wasn't stop and she did value her life. She knew that if Blair ever found out the truth then everything she had done to try and gain a reputation would be destroyed and that probably would not be the only thing. "I don't-"

Chuck leaned in close so that he could whisper in her ear. To anyone watching it would appear to be nothing more than two lovers sharing a moment when in reality this was about as far from romantic as one could get. "There is no trying to bullshit me little J. I know you have feelings for Nate and that is why you agreed to help us. Well now I am going to help you and you are going to help me unless you want the truth to come out."

The young girl from Brooklyn knew that when Chuck Bass issued you a threat you should take it seriously. If anyone was scarier than Blair then it was Chuck Bass because he had the money to put behind each and every one of his threats. Still, Jenny did not want to appear weak and so she straightened her spine and glared at the boy standing in front of her. "Why do you think I would help you? You have nothing on me to prove what you are saying is true. All I have to do is go to Blair and tell her about what happened here and you will lose everything."

"I suggest you leave the emotionless bitch act to the girls of our school who can actually live up to those expectations and for the record I do have proof." Chuck laughed and shook his head. He was impressed she had the nerve to stand up to him, but her efforts were not all that impressive. Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out a couple of pieces of rumbled up paper before he started reading from them. "I think the first few lines are my favorite though they lack your brothers creativity when it comes to writing. 'Dear Diary, I will never understand what he sees in her. Of course she is beautiful, but she isn't nice and Nate deserves someone who is nice. Did I tell you that he bought me a bagel the other day before school when we ran in to each other? He said that I looked nice and that I was a sweet girl. He didn't say sweet kid and so that means he sees me as more than just a little girl. Why can't he see that he deserves someone who will appreciate him? Why won't he see that he belongs with me?' You know I should thank you for keeping your diary in your purse because this was gold. What do you think our queen B would think if she saw this?"

"You went through my purse?" Jenny demanded as she made a grab for the papers in his clutches, but failed when he held them above her head. "Those are my private thoughts and you have no right to be reading them."

"And yet I have read them many times. I think I have them memorized." He mocked before tucking them back safely in his pocket and out of her reach. "Now as much as I love this conversation I have better things I could be doing with my time. Do we have a deal or do I make sure Gossip Girl publishes your private thoughts for the world to see?"

"What do I have to do?" Jenny said after letting out a defeated sigh. It looks like she had just literally fallen in to making a deal with the devil and there was definitely no pun intended.

00000000000

Nate and Blair finally made it to each other in the center of the room. Blair for her part tried to stay cool and unemotional. She needed to separate the boy standing in front of her from the one she had imagined sharing her life with. Nathaniel Archibald had hurt her and she couldn't forgive him for that. He'd hurt her too many times to count. Nate on the other hand had been unable to take his eyes off of her. He really did miss her and now having her so close it reminded him of what he had lost. Sure he still wanted Serena, but he had thought about this a lot. Serena was never going to be a sure thing and yet Blair had been devoted to him and never strayed. At least with her he knew he could have a sliver of happiness.

"You look beautiful tonight Blair." Nate told her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She replied taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. Lucky for her a waiter passed by and she grabbed a flute of champagne before quickly downing it in one big gulp. She could feel herself start to relax almost instantly. "Is that what you wasted half my night for? I thought you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Her ex-boyfriend smiled genuinely and reached down to take her hand in his. "You're really going to make me work for forgiveness aren't you?"

Having been reminded of his betrayal Blair ripped her hand from his. He may say the right things, but the fact of the matter was he had hurt her more than anyone else ever had. "Nate you are lucky you are getting a chance at all."

His bright blue eyes dimmed as he let go of her hand and took a step back. "I know and that is why I don't want to mess this up. Look, I know that what I did was wrong. I have been beating myself up over the choices I made since it happened. I had a moment of weakness, but that does not mean that everything we have had since we were kids should be tossed idly to the side. I want to try to make things works Blair I really do. Just tell me what I can do to make this better."

_You can look me in the eye and tell me that you love me and don't want Serena. You can look at me just once the way you have __**always**__ looked at her. _Blair wanted to say all of this out loud and yet she refrained. Instead she took a deep breath and put on her best tough bitch façade. "This isn't something you can put a band aid on Nate. Saying you're sorry doesn't make this go away. You hurt me and I-"

Blair was suddenly cut off when Nate swooped in to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers softly before wrapping his arms around her waist. Blair froze before she kissed him back. It was odd because deep down this is what she had wanted to happen and yet for some reason she could not get the thought of Chuck and his kisses out of her head. Oh ew! Here she was thinking of Chuck Bass when Nate was kissing her. Shaking away thoughts of the Bass-tard she kissed Nate back trying to get those old feelings to return. It was nice as far as kisses went, but it wasn't all fireworks like it had been when they were dating.

As the kiss continued the brunette was plagued with images of Nate and Serena and what she imagined happened at the Shepard wedding. They passed by way to fast and played on a loop. She could feel her stomach roll as she pulled away from him quickly. "I'm sorry Nate, but I can't do this right now."

Her ex looked crushed, but he nodded. "I understand Blair and I shouldn't have tried to rush it. Look how about we get out of here? Let's go and get something to eat and we can talk and I mean really talk. I promise that I won't try to kiss you again. Well at least not without permission from you first."

Blair nodded thinking that to be a good idea and yet first there was a toilet with her name on it in the restroom waiting to be filled up with her untold resentments and her fears. "That sounds like a great idea. Just give me a few moments and then we go and get something to eat."

"Of course." The handsome blond boy told her moving a strand of hair from her face. "For the record if you are going to freshen up then you have no need to do so. You are beautiful Blair."

"And you need to come up with better lines Archibald especially if you want to earn my forgiveness." She smiled before turning from him and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

She did not notice Chuck watching her from the corner of her room with a concerned look on his face. He knew exactly where she was going and what she was planning on doing. He wasn't oblivious to her pain like his best friend and he wouldn't let her self-destruct like this. Setting his drink down on the nearest passing tray he let his gaze sweep around the room once in order to ensure that nobody was watching him before he went off after Blair. This was not exactly the opening he had been hoping for, but it was an opening none the less and he would take what he could get.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter turned out alright and the next chapter will basically be a continuation from this point on. Be happy though because there will be more Chair interaction and I know you all love that. I do hope you liked this and please review because I like to hear your thoughts. It makes me want to update faster.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You're in the wrong bathroom Bass." "Can't you read the sign on the door or did you feel the need to torment me some more."**

"**As much as I would love to claim that I came to torture you I was actually worried about you. I saw the little show you put on with my boy Nate." "I also know what you are doing now or were about to do before I showed up. Waldorf I am worried about you. Are you bulimic again?"**

"**That is none of your business."**

"**I think it is and let me point this out, but if kissing your ex gets this sort of reaction from you then that isn't exactly a sign saying you belong together."**

"**It was a delayed reaction from what I did with you the other night." "I had to do something to get you out of my system."**

**AND**

"**How could you Blair?"**

"**How could I do what?" "Jenny what are you doing here and what happened to your face?"**

"**Don't act like you didn't threaten her because you saw us having coffee the other day." "I can't believe that I actually wanted to make things work with you. You are never going to change are you?"**

"**You think I did this?" "And you're one to talk about change! You screwed Serena while we were together and then you lied about it. I know you are in love with her."**

"**You know what? I do love her because out of the two of you she is better for me. At least if I am with her I don't have to worry about her beating up poor defenseless girls."**

"**No you only have to worry about her screwing anything with a penis!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

The silver mask Blair had been holding up to her face as she stared herself down in the bathroom mirror. She had yet to purge because she needed a few minutes to think about everything that had happened. Her mind was whirling because not only had Nate kissed her, but she hadn't felt the spark she had once felt with him. It was nice as far as kisses went she supposed and yet all she could see in her head was her ex and her best friend going at it. That kind of ruined any romantic mood that may have been. Then there was Chuck being his annoying Bass-tard self and after what happened it only confused her. She needed time to breathe and think, but when the bathroom door opened to reveal none other than Chuck Bass she knew that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"You're in the wrong bathroom Bass." Blair told him before straightening her spine and turning around to face him. This was probably the last thing she needed right now. If she thought that she was going to give him a quick go in the bathroom just because she had been stupid enough to sleep with him the night before then he was dead wrong. She wasn't one of his whores even if he may like to think so. "Can't you read the sign on the door or did you feel the need to torment me some more."

"As much as I would love to claim that I came to torture you I was actually worried about you. I saw the little show you put on with my boy Nate." Chuck scowled as the memory of watching Nate and Blair kissing filled his brain. He took a step towards her set his hand on her bare arm letting his fingers trail down her soft skin before grabbing her and spinning her body around so that her back was resting against his chest. He let his right hand rest on her stomach as he whispered in to her ear letting his warm breath hit the shell of her ear. "I also know what you are doing now or were about to do before I showed up. Waldorf I am worried about you. Are you bulimic again?"

Her eyes which had fluttered shut when he pulled her back against him popped open when she heard his words. Damn her body and this stupid reaction she had to Chuck Bass. Quickly she pulled away from him trying to get some distance. Her face was red with anger when she finally turned around to meet his heated gaze. How dare he come in here and accuse of her being bulimic again. Why couldn't he just be clueless when it came to condition in the same way Nate seemed to be? "That is none of your business."

The billionaire playboy felt his eyebrow rise as he took a step in her direction. She hadn't told him he was wrong and so he knew without a doubt he was right. The thought of her hurting herself over Nathaniel made him want to go back out there and find Nate so he could punch him for turning the usually strong Blair Waldorf back in to the fragile girl she had been a few years ago. "I think it is and let me point this out, but if kissing your ex gets this sort of reaction from you then that isn't exactly a sign saying you belong together."

"It was a delayed reaction from what I did with you the other night." The brunette queen B snapped as she grabbed her purse and mask before she tried to head to the door only to be blocked by Chuck putting his hand on her shoulder. Blair tried to wrench her shoulder from his grasp and she failed in doing so. Her eyes turned dark with anger because she didn't need him confusing her anymore when it came to Nate. "I had to do something to get you out of my system."

This was not a conversation she wanted to have with him. Chuck could read her like nobody else and if she continued this conversation he would know she really had fallen back in to bulimia again, but if she could get away now then she could always pretend that she hadn't been caught and her secret was still safe. Chuck Bass may be a man whoring delinquent, but he wouldn't bring the subject up again until she ready to talk about it. That was his one redeeming quality. Though she could not say the same about him not rubbing the night before in her face because that is just the way he was. Once he had made a conquest of a girl the poor girl whoever she may be would never hear the end of it.

"Keep telling yourself that." He muttered before backing her up against the sinks and forcing their bodies so close together they were now touching. "You and I both know that it is only a matter of time before we do it again. The only reason you let Nate kiss you is because you are terrified of the truth. Last night at Victrola you let the real Blair come to the surface and you liked it. You are so used to being what everyone else wants you shy away from the fact that underneath it all you are a wildcat and the fact is that you don't really love Nate. If you did then he would have been one to see that side of you instead of me. That's what really scares you isn't it? You are terrified that the only person you could let see the real you is me. Have you asked yourself why that is?"

"I'm sure you have some famous Chuck Bass theory that has to do with you being god's gift to women, but I don't want to hear it." She snapped before managing to slip out from her cage position by sliding under his arm and rushing to the door. She stopped before leaving to address him one final time. "The _only _reason I let you touch me last night is because I was half drunk and lonely. I wanted to _feel something _even if it was only disgust at my-self for letting you trick me in to having sex with you. The truth of the matter is those are the only feelings I could ever have for a mother-Chucker like you. Stay away from me Bass because I will burn in hell before I ever let you touch me again."

"Guess I will be seeing you in hell then Waldorf because like I said you and I are inevitable." He smirked watching her storm off and slamming the door behind her.

0000000000000

Blair was fuming when she left the bathroom. Just his mere presence alone had her wanting him though his words and accusations had her wanting to strangle him. She figured it would be best to find Nate and leave before she ending up going back in to that bathroom and doing something stupid which would either be fucking him in a stall or choking him to death, both would give her immense pleasure, but she would do neither since that would let him know that he actually got underneath his skin. If he knew this then it would be a victory and she would be damned if she let him win this game he was blaming and she had no doubt it was some sort of game because that is what Chuck Bass did best.

Finally she spotted him talking to some blond that at first she mistook as Serena until she noticed the bracelet and realized it was Jenny Humphrey. Why was little J talking to him now? That had not been part of the plan. That girl needed to learn how to take orders. Striding over to the pair quickly she smiled and set her hand down on Nate's arm. "Hey I am all ready to go. Sorry I took so long."

To Blair's surprise and slight hurt her ex jerked away from her with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He was downright disgusted with her for some reason. "How could you Blair?"

"How could I do what?" She asked trying to play cool even though she was terrified that he had spoken to Chuck and new what occurred the night before. She knew she had to pretend to have no idea what he was talking about if she wanted this to work. Finally she looked at Jenny when the girl from Brooklyn took off her mask. She saw the young girl to have a black eye that wouldn't even be able to be hidden with cover up and it looked fresh. "Jenny what are you doing here and what happened to your face?"

"Don't act like you didn't threaten her because you saw us having coffee the other day." Nate snapped wondering why he ever thought Blair could have changed in the first place. He felt stupid for even thinking it could have worked between them. She was a selfish spoiled brat and he deserved better. "I can't believe that I actually wanted to make things work with you. You are never going to change are you?"

"You think I did this?" The queen of Constance questioned setting her hands on her hips. She was outraged that he would accuse her of doing something so beneath her. If she had wanted to destroy Jenny Humphrey she would have done so without physical violence since mental and emotional destruction were much more lasting. He was a hypocrite for accusing her of anything after what he had done and she was going to make sure he knew this. "And you're one to talk about change! You screwed Serena while we were together and then you lied about it. I know you are in love with her."

Nate shook his head and decided to tell her the cold hard truth regardless of whether it would hurt her or not. "You know what? I do love her because out of the two of you she is better for me. At least if I am with her I don't have to worry about her beating up poor defenseless girls."

"No you only have to worry about her screwing anything with a penis!" Blair hissed narrowing her eyes at him. "You are a hypocrite Nathaniel Archibald and I was the stupid one for ever loving you in the first place. If you want to believe some girl over me who you have known for years then maybe we shouldn't be together. You should go and find Serena because I don't need you anymore and truth be told I don't think I ever did. You sit up on your high horse judging other people and yet you can't own up to your own mistakes. Stay away from me and as for you Jenny, I have no idea what you think you have to gain by doing this, but when I found out and believe me I will, I _will _make you pay and not even my white knight wannabe of an ex will be able to protect you."

With those words spoken she stomped off only to run in to Chuck who was watching with glee on his face. She grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him towards the bathroom. "Woah! Slow down there Waldorf. I actually may need my arm in the future you know."

"Shut up." She muttered digging her nails in to his arm harder. She didn't want to talk and he was going to ruin the moment if he opened his mouth again.

"If you wanted to play rough then all you had to do was ask." Chuck told her with a smirk as she pushed him in to the ladies room before locking the door. "Though it seems that is exactly what you have in mind. I told you it was a matter of time."

TBC…

**AN: So I think that this chapter turned out alright even though it may not be my best work. I hope that you all liked it anyways. You will find out more about the situation with Jenny soon and I am thinking of making Serena make another appearance. What do you think?**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I hate him." "Who does he think he is accusing me of something with all the things he has done?"**

"**Do we really have to talk about your ex honey now of all times?"**

"**Why? Does it bother you?" "Aww Bass are you insecure?"**

"**Why would I be insecure when you are here with me and not him?"**

"**Oh my god I should have seen it earlier." "That look on your face is one of victory when your plan falls in to place. What did you do Bass-hole?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

After Blair had dragged Chuck in to the women's bathroom and locked the door it did not take long for the pair to get down to exactly what the young Bass heir had wanted in the first place. He had pushed her back against the sinks like he had earlier in the evening before grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up on to the cool porcelain as he slid the bottom of her dress up so that he would be able to grab her thighs. As of this moment he was kissing her neck as she grasped at his shoulders. Chuck would admit that he was quite annoyed she wasn't a more active participant since she was blabbing on and on about Nate how she hated him, but then again he was lucky to be getting this chance at all and he knew that. So he figured he could ignore her talking for the moment since he did it all the time with numerous girls.

"I hate him." Blair couldn't explain why Nate believing Jenny bothered her so much especially since she was in a very pleasant position with Chuck Bass of all people, but it did. Even with every touch of Chuck's hands all she could picture was the look of utter hatred on her ex-boyfriend's face. "Who does he think he is accusing me of something with all the things he has done?"

Usually the billionaire playboy could ignore the babble of whatever girl he had in his bed or wherever he was taking them, but for some strange reason he would rather Blair stop talking and actually be in the moment with him. It was annoying and a blow to his ego that she kept on about Nathaniel. He was Chuck Bass damn it and she should be focusing on that above all else. "Do we really have to talk about your ex honey now of all times?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" The queen of Constance cooed in a mocking tone. She let the fingers of her left hand toy with the top button of his shirt. "Aww Bass, are you insecure?"

His eyes narrowed at her assumption that he would ever be insecure or jealous when it came to Nathaniel Archibald. He was Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass had everything. What could Nate have that he would ever want he would be unable to get on his own? Sliding his hand up her thigh he gripped her hip and smirked. He had gotten the one thing from Blair Waldorf that Nate had wanted for years and never gotten so in his mind that was a win that could never be outdone. "Why would I be insecure when you are here with me and not him?"

The brunette took a longer look at her lifelong friend/enemies face and cursed herself for not having seen it sooner. Chuck had been way to smug when she dragged him in to the bathroom and he hadn't even been interested in knowing what had happened, which meant he already known. She silently cursed herself for having not seen this before, but she chose to blame it on her girly hormones for wanting him. They had blinded her to the truth. Yet she knew the truth now and it would not go unpunished. This also explained why Jenny would have gone against her because Chuck had the money among other things to manipulate people in to doing what he wanted, but she was Blair Waldorf and she could turn the table just as quickly.

"Oh my god I should have seen it earlier." She hissed pushing him away from her. He had done all of this just so that she would fuck him, well now that she was on to his plan she would make sure he wouldn't be getting any from her anyways. She couldn't say that for the rest of the brainless girls on the Upper East Side. "That look on your face is one of victory when your plan falls in to place. What did you do Bass-hole?"

"What makes you think I did anything princess?" He challenged while straightening his bowtie. "Maybe you are just looking for someone to blame because you don't want to face the reality that the fairytale with your precious lacrosse player is over. They have a word for what you are trying to do and it is called denial. I think you need to look it up Waldorf."

"They have a saying for the way you are acting to and it's called the 'jealous boyfriend routine" if anyone is in denial about anything I think it's you and if you think that this over then you have another thing coming you mother-Chucker!" She informed while slipping off the sink and turning around to make sure her make up wasn't a complete disaster before she went back out there. The last thing she needed was for someone to realize what she had been about to do with Chuck in the ladies room of all places.

Chuck came up behind her and nipped at her jaw. "Well it seems like you and I are on the same wavelength then because I knew we were nowhere near finished. So that does mean you are done talking about talking about Nate because I knew you are new to all of this, but talking about your ex-boyfriend kind of ruins the mood."

"Ew you creep!" She shuttered and quickly turned around sidestepping him. "What I meant was this whole you trying to destroy me thing was finished. Whatever you think is going on between us has been finished since I left the limo. So have a wonderful and hopefully very un-satisfying evening all by your lonesome. I have to go and do some damage control and not stay here and have sex with you. Oh and thank to you I have to go and get decontaminated yet again."

He watched as she walked away and as unhappy as he was that his plans were not going as he had wanted, he couldn't help, but be a little excited as well. The only thing which could be more satisfying that sex with Blair Waldorf was a battle of the mind games. Yes, he was very much looking forward to having this small war with her because he was going to win. She could deny them as long as she wanted because when he won it would only make it more satisfying for him to rub it in her face.

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to update anyways. Let me know what you all thought about this. I do hope you all liked it and I would love to get a review from you all since reviews make me want to update faster.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Whatever Chuck has hanging over your head or whatever he is paying you I can give you so much more."**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about Blair and I really have to go."**

"**Don't play stupid little J." "We both know that Chuck Bass is the reason you would dare go against me and I am telling you that while he may be scary I can be downright terrifying, plus I can give you something the great Charles Bass cannot."**

"**What would that be?"**

"**I can make you a queen."**

**AND**

"**I thought you would've gotten the hint you were uninvited tonight."**

"**When has that ever stopped me before and when have I ever missed a Waldorf birthday party?"**

"**I think you just wanted to stalk me."**

"**I think you like it."**

"**I think you're delusional." "Do you like me or something?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Monday when school rolled around Blair found herself waiting for Jenny between classes. Usually she wouldn't be caught dead waiting for anyone and yet this was of upmost important. As soon as the blond freshmen stepped of the classroom when the bell rang she was cornered by none other than the queen of Constance. It was not a position anyone wanted to find themselves in especially if they were currently on Blair Waldorf's bad side. "Whatever Chuck has hanging over your head or whatever he is paying you I can give you so much more."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Blair and I really have to go." Jenny had to force herself not to cower back in fear because truth is that Blair terrified her. There was just something about the girl who could play innocent and yet be so cruel when the time called for which had Jenny shaking in her second hand designer boots. The only thing keeping her from spilling her guts this very second was the fact Chuck Bass was holding pages of her diary hostage and that was not something she could afford to have getting out.

"Don't play stupid little J." The brunette snapped as she started walking down the hall to ensure that nobody was listening in on their private conversation. Thankfully Jenny was smart enough to follow her knowing that resisting would only upset Blair even more and that was the last thing she needed right now on top of everything else. "We both know that Chuck Bass is the reason you would dare go against me and I am telling you that while he may be scary I can be downright terrifying, plus I can give you something the great Charles Bass cannot."

The youngest member of the Humphrey clan couldn't help, but be intrigued. What could Blair give her that Chuck could not simply buy? That boy could get anything he wanted no matter what the cost and if it couldn't be bought with money than the mere mention of his father's name usually did the trick. "What would that be?"

"I can make you a queen." Blair replied with a smile seeing the younger girl's entire expression chance when she heard the words. "You and I both know that while the next queen is usually picked by way of a vote, the previous queen who would be me holds all of the power. When I graduate Constance is going to need a new queen and my vote is the most important one since it is fifty-one percent of the final count. You see Jenny this is where you need to make the most important decision you will probably have to make in your life. Do you want to end up flipping burgers back home in Brooklyn after high school with no friends, power, or anything worth having or do you want to be a queen? Do you want to have followers? Hold the power if the entire high school in the palm of your hand, because I could make that happen for you. I am in the position to give you everything you want or I can make you nothing. It doesn't really matter to me either way. Whatever happens next is totally and completely in your hands. So are you with me or do I get to call checkmate on what could have been the best years of your life?"

Jenny felt her breath lodge in her throat. Blair was basically handing over the title of queen to her after she graduated if Jenny helped her. The youngest Humphrey wanted to be queen more than anything else in this world and as far as she could see this was the easiest route to getting what she wanted. Of course it would mean going against Chuck Bass, but if she had the protection of the current queen nothing he could do would be that bad right? If it meant being queen then it was worth it. The worst thing he could do was publish her diary entry and yet she could always claim they were not hers. He had absolutely no proof they belonged to her even if people did believe him it would come down to his word against hers and she had Blair on her side so it was more likely that people would lean towards taking her side in order to keep their queen happy.

"What do you need me to do?" Jenny asked eagerly ready to do almost anything even kill if it meant she could be the queen once Blair had left for Yale. Right about now she would even give up on the fantasies she had about she and Nate getting together one of these days.

The only daughter of Eleanor Waldorf smirked. She had known sucking Jenny in would be easy. Every girl wanted to be a princess or a queen and Blair had simply used that to her advantage. "Well first thing first we need to fix the mess you made with Nate. You should be lucky that I am letting this slide because I _should _punish you for your lack of obedience and yet I find myself wanting to see how deep your loyalties can run. As you know it is my birthday today and I am having a party. Usually freshmen are not invited, but I will give you a special pass. What you need to do for me Jennifer is go to Nate and tell him that you lied. Say that Penelope and the other girl's put you up to it. You see Chuck is his best friend and that bond could prove useful to me in the future so for now it is a secret between you and I. Tell him that and tell him you felt so horrible afterwards you came to me at my house and told me the truth and I being the kind person I am gave you a second chance. You have to make it believable and you have to get him to call me at midnight tonight. It is a tradition that I do not want to see broken any time in the near future. If you do this for me then you are one step closer to your goal of becoming queen."

000000000000000000

Later that evening the party was in full swing and Blair couldn't be happier. Things seemed to be going smoothly since Jenny texted her minutes before saying Nate would indeed be calling her at midnight. Blair had been so overjoyed by the news she had even called the jewelers to see if any the pieces she had been put on hold had been picked up and to her joy the diamond necklace had been retrieved shortly after she put it on hold. The brunette could not help it when she did a jig of happiness upon hearing the news. As angry as she may be at Nate for all that he had done it sent a twinge in her heart knowing he still cared enough to get her something for her birthday.

As of right now Blair was on the balcony thinking about what she would do or say to Nate if he wanted to get back together with her. It was obvious she could never forgive him completely for what he had done to her, but he had been her first love and if she got back together with him it would guarantee that Chuck left her alone at least for the time being. The billionaire was not something she wanted to deal with right now or ever for that matter. If she had thought sleeping with Chuck would have gotten this kind of reaction from him then she would have re-thought her course of action. Why couldn't he just pull his usual style of ignoring her as he did with all the other women he slept with? That is what she wanted to happen, but of course he had to go and fuck up her plan of forgetting _they _had ever happened in the first place.

The door to the balcony opened and in walked the devil himself with his famous smirk. "Are you ready for your present?"

As soon as he got close enough Blair grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head to the side. Venom laced her words as he glared at him with hatred. "I thought you would've gotten the hint you were uninvited tonight."

Chuck winced before pulling out of her grasp. He rolled his neck before leaning against the railing and looking at her. She looked beautiful in her knee length black dress and chocolate curls piled on top of her head. "When has that ever stopped me before and when have I ever missed a Waldorf birthday party?"

She scoffed before turning away from him and looking out at the city. It was now ten and that meant only two hours until midnight. "I think you just wanted to stalk me."

"I think you like it." He replied in a snarky tone and continued to stare at her. He was Chuck fucking Bass and he could stare if he wanted to.

"I think you're delusional." Blair snapped and she whirled around and grabbed the ends of his scarf contemplating over whether she should strangle him or not. It would solve one of her many problems. In the end she settled for tying it very tightly around his neck. If she were lucky it would cut of circulation. "Do you like me or something?"

At this Chuck turned away from her because there was no way he was going to look her in the eye right now. "It would depend on your definition of like Waldorf. Do I like you as a friend? Well of course I do considering we have been friends as years, but I do not like you in the same friendly way I like Nathaniel. Do I like you in the same way I do as my father's business associates? No, I find then to be a bore. Do I like you like a boy should like a girl? Well I think I made that obvious the other night in the limo."

When his hand snaked out to settle on her thigh Blair jumped back as if she had been burned. "Oh my effing god! What rabbit hole did I fall in to that took me to this bizarre world that looks like Manhattan, but is most definitely not _my _Manhattan?"

"You think you're surprised?" The Bass heir snapped as he clenched his jaw. "I can't sleep and I haven't been able to eat due to my stomach being sick. I feel like there is something inside fluttering and I can't make it stop. This is your entire fault you know."

"What kind of ass backwards logic is that?" She hissed narrowing her eyes in anger. "It's not my fault you developed this sick fascination with me. If you don't do something to kill those butterflies then I swear that _I _will. I'll force feed you poison if I have to!"

Chuck took a step in her direction though the movement was not hostile and Blair wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. "You kissed me remember? You started this whole thing!"

"Something I plan to remedy by kicking you out of my party." Blair told him crossing her arms over chest. "I want you to leave right this instant. It can be your gift to me. I do not have time for all of this. I am waiting for a very important phone call."

"From Nate?" Chuck inquired as he looked at the cell clutched in her hand desperately. "Are you really still holding on to this farce of a relationship you have with him? You need to face facts that it is over and done with. He's moved on and so should you. Look I am willing to make you a deal. If he calls you tonight at midnight then I will leave you alone forever, but if he doesn't then you have to spend the night with me."

"I will not!" The queen B nearly screamed as she shoved him away from her. How dare he proposition her at her birthday party of all places? "You are disgusting and I want nothing to do with you."

"Do you doubt his loyalty to you?" The resident playboy challenged with a raised eyebrow. "If he loves you as much as you like to think then making this bet shouldn't concern you. Tell me Waldorf are you scared I might win or are you afraid that you will actually enjoy it when I do?"

"You're going to lose Bass." Blair told him as she quickly fled. She needed to get away from that smarmy bastard so that she could regroup. He'd caught her off guard by admitting to liking her, but she was sure it was just another one of his games. She would make sure she did not fall for his lines. She was smarter than that. She was Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf wouldn't be another victim to the likes of him and his smooth a molasses words.

Chuck smirked as she walked off. She may think that Nate would call her, but Chuck Bass always had an ace up his sleeve. By the end of the night he would have Blair right where he wanted her, underneath him and moaning his name. He could not wait for the rest of the evening to unfold. He never would've made the bet if there had been a chance he could lose.

TBC…

**AN: So I wanted to update this before Gossip Girl tonight because I have a feeling all the Dair is going to piss me off. So I hope that you all like this chapter and in the next chapter you get more Blair/Chuck action which I hope you like. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Remember I have been up for over 24 hours so if there are mistakes I am sorry.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**It is officially one minute past midnight princess." "It looks like you lose."**

"**Could you look anymore smug?" "If I didn't know better I would think you relish my unhappiness."**

"**I relish my victory not the fact he broke your heart."**

"**Careful Bass you are starting to sound like you care about someone other than just yourself."**

"**Would it be such a bad thing if I did?"**

"**Is that a confession?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Chuck had to admit that Blair looked absolutely devastated when the clock read 12:01. She was sitting at the bar sipping champagne and looking as if her heart had been torn from her chest. Usually the sight of someone so broken would bring immense happiness and yet this was Blair. Seeing her in such despair bothered him. Rationally he had known that when Nathaniel did not call she would be upset and yet a part of him had hoped that maybe she would see she didn't need Nate. She didn't belong with the only son of Anne Archibald and she never had.

Since the young Bass heir had never been in a relationship he couldn't comprehend exactly why anyone would desire to belong to one person and one person only. In his mind that took away all the fun of life. From his perspective she should be thanking him for setting her free of the chains of being in a real relationship. Now she was free to whatever or _whoever _she may want he included. Not that Chuck would mind being her go to man for any physical needs she may require to be scratched for her. It would be his pleasure or rather it would be his honor to give her pleasure which in turn would give him the same pleasure so it evened out in his opinion.

"It is officially one minute past midnight princess." He told her with a smirk as he slid in to the seat next her. He had to remember that he had won and even her puppy eyes would not keep him from his prize. A deal was a deal after all. "It looks like you lose."

"Could you look anymore smug?" Blair snapped as she closed her phone and shoved it in to her purse. She glared at Chuck when he set his hand on her thigh before quickly smacking it away. Was he stupid or did he want someone to see? "If I didn't know better I would think you relish my unhappiness."

Not one to be told what to do he set his hand on her thigh once more. It's not as if anyone was looking at them and even if they were nobody would dare to say anything to either of them for fear of retribution. "I relish my victory not the fact he broke your heart."

The queen of Constance felt her carefully constructed façade come crumbling down as soon as the mention of Nate was brought up. Still Blair knew she could not allow Chuck to see how much he had hurt her with that statement. He already won once today and she would be damned if she let him win again. "Careful Bass you are starting to sound like you care about someone other than just yourself."

"Would it be such a bad thing if I did?" The teen playboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Had he really just admitted to caring about her? Chuck Bass cared about nobody other than himself and he didn't see that changing for a very long time, but if he didn't care about her then why did he feel this little ache in his stomach knowing that he had hurt her by sabotaging her phone call with Nate? Perhaps he had indigestion from eating something he shouldn't have. Yes, that had to be it because feelings were nothing something one should associate with Charles Bass. He did not nor would he ever care about anyone other than himself. He had been this way his entire life and he did not see that changing anytime soon for anyone especially a girl no matter how good she had been.

"Is that a confession?" She felt the need to snap back at him. "Because if it is then you should know it's not something I want to hear. This is probably the worst birthday ever."

"Maybe it can be salvaged?" Chuck questioned as he thought about how he could make her birthday better for her and for once he wasn't just thinking about sex.

Blair made a face of utter disgust at his comment obviously having jumped to the conclusion that he was being his usual perverted self. "If that is a come on of some sort then you are in need of practice because I have no idea how any girl in her right mind could ever fall for that."

That sleazy, but oh so sexy smile of his came in to play. "Well Blair I thought you of all people would know it's not my verbal skills that have girls flocking my way. If you have forgotten that quickly I can give you a reminder."

"You get grosser by the second." Blair rolled her eyes as she took another drink of her champagne. All she wanted to do in this moment was get drunk off her ass so that she could forget everything. If it hadn't been her birthday party she would've been in the bathroom by this point, but she couldn't risk that right now with so many people around.

"And you get older." Chuck said pointing to Kati and Iz who were carrying her birthday cake over to her. "Are you going to make a wish?"

"Why?" She shot back while turning away from the cake. "It's not like it is going to come true. It already didn't come true."

"Maybe I can fix that problem for you." The only child of Bart Bass joked until he saw the look on her face. She looked about ready to burst in to tears at any given moment. "Blair?"

"Enjoy the cake Bass since it is going to be the only thing you get tonight." The brunette told him as she stood up and headed for her bedroom. This birthday had to be the worst of her life. They say that your teen years are supposed to be the greatest of your life and yet so far Blair's were nothing more than a big disappointment.

00000000000000

Blair was in her room lying down on her bed wishing she had the power to transform herself in to someone different when Chuck came in with a smile. "Chuck, I am not in the mood for anything tonight and that includes dealing with you and your inflated ego. Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes?"

"You left in such a rush I never got the chance to give you your present." He came to sit next to her on the bed as he pulled out a flat black box from behind his back. "I know you feel as if this the worst birthday ever, but I think you should wait until you open my present before you confirm or deny that."

"Chuck Bass doesn't do presents." Blair told him as she recalled her sixth birthday. "Isn't that what you claimed when I had my sixth birthday and made Nate push you in the mud in your new suit because you felt the need to come presentless?"

He shrugged and pushed the box towards her. "Maybe I changed."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Chuck Bass doesn't do change either if I remember correctly."

Chuck shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "Will you just open up your present already? We both know that you cannot resist opening presents in the hopes you receive something sparkly and which costs a small fortune."

"I hate how well you know me sometimes." Knowing he was right Blair grabbed the box and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened as her left hand flew to her mouth in surprise before darting up to his face and that damned knowing smirk of his. "It's the Erikson Beamon necklace. I thought that Nate had, but then again I should've known it would be you. Nate never had the exceptional taste you do."

"Let me." Chuck told her as he helped her lift the diamond necklace from the box and clasp it around her next. He let his fingers toy with one of the diamonds once it was securely in place. "I thought you should have this because something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty. On anyone else it would be a simple accessory and yet on you it looks as if it was made to be there."

Not knowing what she should say because by this point Blair was actually stunned speechless, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Of course Chuck had hoped this would happen and so he kissed her back as his right hand came up to grasp the back of her neck. She may be only doing this because her heart was broken, but she was still doing it none the less and he would take that over not having her at all because a broken heart could always be mended. When she pushed him back against the bed by the shoulders he had trouble containing his cry of victory. Nate may be his best friend and the all-around good guy, but tonight it looked as if the good guy finished last and the villain was the victor in this story.

"The rules of this game are very simple Bass. There will be no talking if you want this to continue." Blair warned as she undid his bowtie. Honestly who even wore bowties nowadays other than Chuck Bass? They were as much his signature as his trademark scarf.

"Do moans of pleasure count because I can't be held responsible for the sounds you make when I-" His sentence was cut off by her hand coming up to cover his mouth and efficiently cutting off whatever he was about to say which no doubt would be a perverted come on of some sort.

"Rule starts now." The brunette queen told him bluntly before removing her hand to kiss him yet again.

He grabbed her by the waist so that she was on top of him and she had to admit all the times she and Nate had made out he never let her straddle him. Sex with Chuck was different than anything she had ever experienced before. He made her feel alive and as wrong as it was she craved that feeling even if it was from a bastard like him. She attributed his ability to do this to all of his years of womanizing. You have to pick up a few skills along the way right?

The due was so lost in each other that neither of them heard her bedroom door open as Serena Van Der Woodsen stood there with shock written all over her features. She had come in here in hopes of mending her friendship with Blair, but what she found was something else entirely. "Oh god my eyes!"

Blair jumped away from Chuck as if she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. "Serena what are you doing here? Why does everyone forget they _weren't _invited and you do know how to knock don't you? You would think that boarding school would teach you manners at the very least."

The blond still held her hand over her eyes in fear of seeing something she would regret. "Like your one to talk B! Since when is kissing Chuck Bass a socially acceptable thing to do?"

"I'm right here you know and my hearing is better than ever." Said boy muttered as she sat up and fixed his bowtie. What was it about the blonds in Blair's life that kept blocking him from his desired goal?

"I'm trying to ignore that fact." Serena hissed as she peaked through her fingers at her former best friend. "Blair look, I know I am the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to talk to you."

"Why does this conversation keep repeating?" Blair asked as she stood up. "I have nothing more I want to say to you."

"Well I have plenty," Serena challenged and grabbed her by the elbow. "and this time you are going to listen to what I have to say whether you want o or not."

TBC…

**AN: So no reviews last chapter made me sad. Come on and leave a review please because reviews make me happy. Anyways this needed to happen in order for things to pick up in the story. Let me know if you all liked this or not. In the next chapter there will be a Serena/Blair conversation and a Nate/Blair one when you find out what Chuck did.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Nate told me that he told you what happened."**

"**If that is your attempt at an apology then it is severely lacking."**

"**Would I saying I am sorry, which I am by the way, really work?"**

"**No probably not."**

"**Then what can I say?"**

**AND**

"**Blair!" "Blair I called out for the last two blocks. Did you not hear me?"**

"**I was trying not to."**

"**You're upset about last night."**

"**Well that is a big duh."**

"**Will you give me a chance to explain?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

The silence that filled the room after Chuck left was stifling. Serena felt as if she could not breathe. She had faced an angry Blair before, but this time it felt completely different. The beautiful socialite wasn't sure if this was something that she could fix, but she knew that she at least had to try. "Nate told me that he told you what happened."

Blair shot her once best friend a cold look before walking over to her vanity table and started to brush her hair. She could see Serena's reflection in the mirror and did her best to ignore the crushed puppy dog expression. She knew Serena well enough to know that you never looked the blonde in the eyes when she wore her puppy dog expression or you were doomed. "If that is your attempt at an apology then it is severely lacking."

"Would I saying I am sorry, which I am by the way, really work?" Serena asked as she came to stand next to Blair.

She knew what she had done with Nate was wrong and she had been beating herself up about it for the last year. Every single day the guilt ate away at her and all she wanted to do was call Blair and confess the truth, but she had thought that would only make matters worse. What good would it do to tell her best friend that she had slept with her boyfriend? It would most certainly destroy Serena and Blair's friendship and Blair and Nate's relationship as well. In the end the blonde really had thought it would best to keep the secret and then Nate had to go and tell the queen of Constance the truth and look where that had gotten them. Everything was so messed up and Serena just wanted it to go back to the way it had been before. She needed her best friend back now more than she ever had before.

"No probably not." Blair admitted as she set the brush down and turned around in her seat so that she could look at her ex best friend.

The only daughter of Lily Van Der Woodsen sighed and let her head fall slightly. She should have known and apology wouldn't fix this. She needed to earn forgiveness and yet she was not entirely sure how to go about doing that. "Then what can I say?"

The brunette felt a scowl come to settle on her lips. Usually Blair had the ability to remain calm and collected in any situation, well at least to the outside world, but at this moment she could no longer hold in her feelings. Rising to her feet slowly she took a deep breath and set her hands on her hips. "What can you say? There is nothing you can say to fix what you did. You knew how I felt about Nate and you still had to take him from me. You had to have him first so that when the time did come for us to be together it would always be tainted. After you spread your legs for him you knew that he was always going to compare me to you."

"Blair that is not what I was trying to do. I never meant to take anything from you, but things just-"She never got a chance to finish because Blair cut her off.

"Of course you meant to take him from me!" She snapped feeling any control she had quickly slipping away. "You take everything away from me Serena and you always have! First it was my mother and then Nate and I can only guess who or what will be next. I used to think that you didn't realize what you were doing, but I know you and I know that you know what you're doing and how to play innocent. You have to have everything though you pretend you don't want it, but as soon as someone else has it or the spotlight if off of you then you will do whatever it takes to get it back. It's just who you are S and I doubt that is ever going to change."

Serena actually flinched back due to the harshness in Blair's words. "I'm not that person anymore B. I have changed and grown up. I made mistakes in my past, but I am here now trying to fix them. Doesn't that count for anything? I want us to be in a good place B. Is there any way we can work through this?"

The daughter of Harold Waldorf rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest Serena? Unless you have either a time machine or some device that can erase all the pain you have caused me I don't see how there is any way to fix this. I can barely look at you without being sick. I really did think we were friends, but friends don't do what you did. How would you feel if I slept with Dan Humphrey behind your back and this is only a metaphor because I wouldn't touch him if I was wearing a quarantine suite? Would you ever be able to look at me the same way again?"

The other girl in the room felt as if she had been slapped. Before Dan she had never known what love was and now that she found him she could never imagine what the pain would be like if Dan did to her what she and Nate had done to Blair. It kind of hit home now that she knew what love actually felt like. "I never looked at it like that B. I can understand why you don't want to forgive me, but you need to remember that Nate was active participant as well. If you can forgive him then I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I miss you B and I just want you to know that I will be here when you are ready. I am not running away this time. I am going to stick around fix my mistakes this time. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow and don't worry about me telling anyone about you and Chuck. I owe you not just one, but many and so your secret is safe with me."

00000000000000000

The next morning Blair decided it would be a nice chance of pace to walk to school instead of calling a car service. It would give her time to think about everything. Her talk with Serena had been enlightening to say the very least, but that was not the topic that had been occupying her mind all morning. The only thing on her mind to her great distress was Chuck Bass. She did not understand this pull she had when it came to him. It was almost as if invisible strings connected them together. No matter how hard she tugged against them it seemed as if the invisible strings only got tighter. Blair knew this must be what addiction felt like and she also knew it wasn't healthy. She needed to do a detox by staying as far away from him as possible.

"Blair!" The queen of New York did not turn around when she heard Nate calling out to her. Truth be told she had known he was following for the last three blocks and yet she chose to ignore him. After all he had ignored her birthday and the promise he had made so why should be sink to the level of trying to hold a civilized conversation with him? He had nothing to earn her attention and thus she would continue to pretend he did not exist. "Blair I called out for the last two blocks. Did you not hear me?"

She was ready to go on ignoring him, but then she realized that he would probably just keep pestering her until he got his way. It would be better to get this conversation over and done with. Stopping she turned around to face her ex. "I was trying not to."

"You're upset about last night." He said reaching out to try and take her hand, but she yanked it out of his grasp immediately.

Her brown eyes narrowed at the reminded of how he skipped out on her birthday party the night before. "Well that is a big duh."

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" His big blue eyes pleaded with her to give him one chance and when she didn't say anything or walk away from him he figured that was Blair's way of letting him know he could continue on with an explanation. "You need to know that I did not deliberately ignore you. I was going to call, but my battery was dead and I didn't have my charger. It was my fault for not remember to charge it after I switched batteries with Chuck's phone. Apparently his was not working in his phone so we switched to see if it was a problem with his phone or the phones battery. When it ended up working in my phone we decided just to keep it that way. I guess there really was something wrong with the battery. Since I wasn't home there was no way to get ahold of you. I really am sorry Blair and I want to make it up to you. Since today is your actual birthday I thought I could take you out to dinner tonight. I really want to make it up to you Blair."

Blair's mind was working overtime as she processed everything Nate had just told her. That manipulative man whore known as Chuck Bass had played her. She should've known that he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted and what he wanted was her. That evil, manacle, twisted bastard had used her emotional state against her. Chuck had known Nate not calling would break her even if they were not in a good place, but he had sabotaged the phone call because it would be his one chance to play hero and be the naïve girl she could be at times she had bought it hook, line, and sinker. She had been stupid enough to play right in to his hand.

Looking at Nate once again she smiled. If Bass wanted to play hardball then they would play and she was going to win. "You know what Nate I think that is a great idea. I would love to go to dinner with you tonight."

Nathaniel Archibald let out a bright smile followed by a sigh of relief. For some reason he thought that would be harder than it actually was. Maybe he still had a chance with her after all. "Really? This is great Blair I promise that I won't let anything ruin our evening. I am going to make everything I did to hurt you up to you. I am not sure how I will achieve this, but I promise you I will."

Her smile only widened as she looped her arm through his. The best way to hurt Chuck Bass would be by rubbing those butterflies he had for her in his face before stomping them to death with her best pair of heels. "Well you can start by escorting me to school Archibald."

"With pleasure my fair lady." The lacrosse player replied as they started walking together. The poor boy had no idea that he was just a piece in a game of chess between his best friend and his ex, hopefully soon to be girlfriend once again.

Blair didn't say anything in response to him. Her mind was too focused on revenge. She would find a way to take down the mother-chucker for good. She had thought they were allies, but he and turned her situation to his advantage and the queen of Constance was not going to let him get away with it. The game of revenge was something Blair Waldorf excelled at. Who needed rummy and poker when there more devious games to be played?

TBC…

**AN: So I think this chapter turned out alright. I know it have not updated in a while, but some of you know that I suffer from severe health problems and I am having a bad spell right now. I wanted to update this so I do hope that you liked it even if it isn't the greatest chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You lying, manipulative, bass-hole!" "How could you do that to me?"**

"**You are going to need to be clearer with what I have done to offend the queen this time." "As you said I am lying and manipulative so it is hard for me to recall all of my crimes."**

"**You sabotaged the phone call with Nate!" "You tricked me in order to get me in to bed."**

"**Easy there Waldorf." "You and I both know that if I want to get you in to bed I don't need to resort to petty schemes. You need to face facts princess. Nate isn't what you want. He could never get your blood boiling the way I do. There is absolutely no chemistry between you."**

"**Nate and I have plenty of chemistry Bass." "In fact we are going out to dinner tonight. How is that for chemistry?"**

**AND**

"**Well, well, well what a surprise." "Blair, Nathaniel, I had no idea you would be here tonight. What a coincidence we all ran in to each other. I would like you to meet my date for the evening Annabelle. Annabelle happens to be part of a very prominent ballet company here in New York."**

"**Since she is here with the likes of you it shows not only does she lack intelligence, but she has horrible taste as well."**

"**Ouch Blair you really know how to wound me."**

"**Why don't you guys join us?" "We can push two tables together and make this a double date."**

"**Why Nathaniel I think that is the best idea you've had in a while." "We would be delighted to join you."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair and Nate ended up walking to school together, but as soon as they got there the queen of Constance parted ways with him saying she would see him tonight for dinner. She had some unfinished business she needed to take care of and his name was Charles Bass. It was a good thing the brunette prided herself on being early to school each day because that meant she would have time to accomplish her task. It wasn't hard to find the only son of Bart Bass since they had known each other for years and therefore she his schedule as well as he knew her. As Blair had known she would she found the bane of her existence leaning against the stone wall of the side of the building with a joint between his lips.

"You lying, manipulative, Bass-hole!" She hissed loud enough for him to hear as she stomped over to him. Of course he did not look up at her right away which only served to piss her off even more. "How could you do that to me?"

"You are going to need to be clearer with what I have done to offend the queen this time." Chuck mumbled around the end of the joint as he took a hit before finally raising his eyes up to meet hers. He took his time letting his eyes trail from her feet, all the way up her shapely legs, stopping to linger on her hips, up past her breasts, and then finally come to rest on her face. "As you said I am lying and manipulative so it is hard for me to recall all of my crimes."

"You sabotaged the phone call with Nate!" Blair snapped crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her black jacket tighter around her. She both hated and loved the way his gave practically ate her up and set her body aflame with a desire she had never known. She hated that the smug bastard knew it as well. He knew exactly how to push her buttons without touching her at all. "You tricked me in order to get me in to bed."

"Easy there Waldorf." He responded snubbing his smoke out against the brick wall he had been leaning against and dropping it in his pocket. Once he had done that he pushed away from the wall and took a step closer to her before reaching out and grabbing her upper arms and spinning then around so her back was pressed up against the cold brick. He placed his hands on either side of her head efficiently caging her in. "You and I both know that if I want to get you in to bed I don't need to resort to petty schemes. You need to face facts princess. Nate isn't what you want. He could never get your blood boiling the way I do. There is absolutely no chemistry between you."

When he lowered head to touch his lips to her pulse point Blair felt her breath catch and her heartbeat speed up. Of course he knew the reaction he caused in her and it only made Chuck even more secure in the fact that with a few well place moves he could have her where he wanted her. Moving his right hand from the wall he let the tips of his fingers trail down her cheek to rest on the edge of her jaw. When her eyes fluttered he couldn't help, but get a little wave of triumph flowing through his body. She may hate him and yet she reacted to him and a reaction was better than nothing.

Even though her only reaction to him may only be a physical one, but any reaction was something he could work with. The game of seduction was a game he knew without a doubt he played better than anyone else. This was a game he could beat Blair Waldorf at. She may be the queen of Constance, but Chuck Bass was the king of all things sex and seduction.

"Nate and I have plenty of chemistry Bass." Blair said after clearing her throat three times in a row. She tried to make it seem as if he was not throwing her off of her game when in reality he had totally turned her world upside down with only one look. Taking a deep breath she made herself remember exactly why she hated him and that gave her the strength to slap his hand away and shove him away from her harshly as she tried to get ahold of her racing heart. "In fact we are going out to dinner tonight. How is that for chemistry?"

Chuck scowled and reached in to his pocket for his joint once more. He would have tried more with her, but people were arriving for school and he could not afford to be seen and have this little moment posted all over Gossip Girl. That would have to wait until he could somehow use it. Lighting the joint he took a hit before bothering to reply to her. "So you are playing this little game again are you? If you are happy living in the land of denial then why should I be the one to burst your bubble?"

"What are you talking about?" The bitch of the UES rolled her eyes not understanding why she was still talking to him at all. It would be better if she just left and did not allow him to get under her skin any more than he had managed to do so this morning.

The billionaire playboy simply chose to smirk at her for a few moments before bothering to reply. "You want to play princess gets her fairytale because it is safe and you live in your little box so afraid to let the real Blair out that merely being in my presence terrifies you. Well let's get one thing straight lover, you can play innocent princess as long as you want, but one of these days the real Blair is going to scratch and claw her way to get out and when she does I am going to be here waiting. Don't expect me to play fair Blair because the girl I want is in there and I won't fight fair in order to get her to come out and play. Have a pleasant day princess."

0000000000000000

Blair sat across from Nate at her favorite restaurant and while this should be a perfect moment she could not get what Chuck said out of her head. It was eating away at her thoughts and she silently cursed him because even though he was not here he was ruining what should be a perfect evening. With a slight shake of her head she tried to shake the thought of Charles Bass right out of her head before she smiled at Nate who was as usual oblivious to anything being wrong. Sometimes his ignorance of the world around him could be both a good thing and a bad thing.

"Well, well, well what a surprise." Blair snapped around when she heard a voice that had been haunting her ever since that night in the limo. Much to her horror she saw Chuck Bass and what must be his female entertainment for the evening standing at the end of the table. Chuck of course had his usual smirk in place. "Blair, Nathaniel, I had no idea you would be here tonight. What a coincidence we all ran in to each other. I would like you to meet my date for the evening Annabelle. Annabelle happens to be part of a very prominent ballet company here in New York."

Dark calculating eyes flickered over Annabelle as if she were nothing. Blair had to admit that she was beautiful in the same way Serena was, but it was obvious that is the reason Chuck chose her. She was a trophy and nothing else, something shiny and pretty to be used in order to draw all eyes their way. "Since she is here with the likes of you it shows not only does she lack intelligence, but she has horrible taste as well."

"Ouch Blair you really know how to wound me." Chuck bit back with a mock wounded expression as he placed his hands against his heart.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Nate asked not really catching the sparks between Blair and his best friend. He thought it was just their usual banter and since Blair had been acting weird all night he thought maybe adding more people to this date would make it less tense. If only he knew the entire reason his ex was acting was because of his best friend then maybe he would have known better, but then again Nathaniel Archibald had never been the sharpest tool in the shed. "We can push two tables together and make this a double date."

"Why Nathaniel I think that is the best idea you've had in a while." The shorter of the two men said with a twisted grin of satisfaction as he pulled out a chair for his date before sitting down next to Blair. He made sure to sit close enough that their thighs were brushing together. "We would be delighted to join you."

Usually Blair loved the fact that the blonde lacrosse player could be so dense at times because he never questioned her about her schemes, but times such as this it could be rather annoying. The last thing she wanted to do was play nice with the mother-chucker, but her dense ex did not seem to get the message. It looked her night which had already been going downhill was about to take a leap off of a cliff. Well she was the queen B and if she was good at one thing it was dealing with less than pleasant situations.

Straightening up in her seat she shot a pleasant smile toward the newcomers. "Yes we would be positively _thrilled _if you joined us for dinner. I am sure that Charles has many interesting tales to keep us entertained. You wouldn't believe some of things he has gotten in to over the years. I remember when he lost his virginity to the whore of our class and he contracted an STD, his first of many I may add he must have been so proud, and he was too afraid to tell Bart so he convinced me to have my maid Dorota play his mother so that he could get the medication he needed. He had to use this special lotion for a month."

All the color had drained out of Chuck's face, but if she wanted to play dirty then oh they would play. "Yes that was a horrible time, but luckily I had Blair to help me through it. I guess that she owed me one considering the first time she had her period she was wearing a white dress and it happened at the biggest party of the year. Of course when she called me it wasn't as if I could leave her in the bathroom all night even though I was on a date with the daughter of our former headmaster, but I played the hero and went out to get her what she would need and also managed to buy her a new dress from Bendals since I knew she would never wear anything less than the best. I remember having to talk her out of the bathroom stall because she was so embarrassed. Apparently her mother had never given her the birds and the bees talk. I was more than happy to oblige."

A sharp pain popped up in the middle of his shin as the toe of her shoe made contact with his leg. "Well nobody else could give the sex talk like you Chuck considering that you are the biggest man whore in New York."

"I can't help it if the ladies love me." He replied smoothly placing his arm around his dates chair even though his eyes never left Blair. It was almost as if they were the only two people left in the whole restaurant. Even their respective dates seemed to vanish in their minds. Oh this night should play out to be interesting at the very least.

TBC…

**AN: So I have noticed that people are adding this to favorites and stuff, but not reviewing. I was hoping that you all could leave a review. It would very much inspire me to keep writing this story. I think this chapter came out alright and even though I am still not feeling the best I wanted to update this story. The next chapter is this one continued and I have decided to skip out on the preview since I want it to be a surprise. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

This had to be the worst date in the history of the dating world, or well that is how Blair saw it. Her ex, but hopefully not for much longer Nate had seemed to hit it off with Chuck's date Annabelle. They were now talking sports since it turned out she was a big hockey and basketball fan. Apparently her Uncle owned the Lakers or something. Not that the Queen of Constance was actually paying attention or anything since sports weren't really her thing and added on to the fact that Chuck Bass was doing everything within his power to drive her insane made it so Blair Waldorf was _not _having a good night.

Not for the first time that night she felt a hand on her thigh and knew it did not belong to Nate. She shot a glare in Chuck's direction as she placed her hand over his before digging her sharp nails in to the flesh of his hand causing him to pull it away. She had to give him credit though considering that not once did he flinch or show any signs of pain. He was a master at hiding his emotions behind a blank mask. He didn't say anything and launched himself in to a conversation with Nate.

"So are we still on for this weekend?" The short of the two males asked his best friend while at the same time bringing his left foot up so that he could rub the back of his calf against the front of Blair's. He heard her breath hitch and tried his best to hide his smirk. He could not alert the other two people at the table to what he was doing. "I have everything all set up for our weekend together, but the only thing I need to know if you are going to bring someone with you?"

Blair let her dark eyes take in Nate as she questioned him on what Chuck could possibly be talking about. "Are you going somewhere this weekend?"

The blond lacrosse player smiled brightly and nodded as he reached across the table to grab her hand. "I was going to ask you after dinner, but since Chuck brought it up I will ask now. This weekend Chuck and I are going sailing on my grandfather's boat and I wanted to know if you would like to go with us? I thought it would do us good to get away from the city for a little and besides it would be perfect to ask you something I have been thinking about for a while."

"I would love to accompany you on your trip Nate." Yes, he was finally stepping up and doing something concerning their relationship. She had no doubt in her mind that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend again. The only kink in the plan was the man sitting next to rubbing his calf up and down her leg under the table. She turned her attention to him narrowing her eyes. "And who will you be bringing with you? I wouldn't want you to get lonely on this trip."

She was trying to make it clear that nothing would be happening between them on this trip. If she was starting over with Nate then she needed to focus on him and not on whatever attraction her body felt towards Chuck Bass. Blair Waldorf was smart enough to know that he never did anything without having an ulterior motive, but this time she was going to be two steps in front of him. No way would she have a reply of her birthday party. She would make sure that this trip ended going the way _she _wanted it to.

Chuck knew for a fact that his next words would cause a rift between the not quite reunited couple. He had obviously planned for it to be this way and it hadn't been hard. "Well actually since my father is courting Lily Van Der Woodsen and wants us to act as a family I invited Serena along and wouldn't you know it she agreed. She seems rather excited about this trip."

Blair felt her hands start to shake. She knew that the Bass heir could be a heartless bastard at times, but he couldn't seriously have gone this far could he? It was a low blow bringing Serena in to this and he knew it. He also knew that she could not say anything about it since she was trying to fix things with Nate and bringing up Serena would only cause the rift to widen since they both had different opinions on the blond. If she wanted this trip to end up the way she had planned then she would just have to play nice. It wasn't her usual style of course, but that did not mean it was impossible.

"Well that sounds absolutely lovely." A half smile and half grimace came to rest on her lips as she chanted 'play happy' over and over in her head. "I've wanted to catch up with S for a while. I am sure that this trip is going to be enjoyable for all around."

Chuck had to give her props. She could be one hell of an actress when she wanted to be. She had the ability to make everything seem alright when it obviously was not. "I am sure it will be interesting to say the least. All four of us together once again we haven't hung out like this since before the Shepard wedding."

The brunette felt as if she had been slapped in the face when he said that. All the pain she had over that memory surfaced and she stood quickly. "I suddenly feel a little sick. I think that I will call a car to pick me up."

"I'll take you." Nate offered starting to rise from his seat.

"No, no, you stay here and finish your dinner." She smiled softly before grabbing her purse. "I am sure I just ate something that did not agree with me. I'll be fine as soon as I get to lie down and rest."

Before anyone else could say anything Chuck stood up as well and set his hand on her lower back. "I'll make sure she gets home safely Nathaniel. I am going that direction anyways. If you could be so kind as to drop Annabelle off of at her hotel I would be grateful."

"Sure man." Nate agreed easily as he looked at Blair one final time. "You go home and rest Blair. I wouldn't want you to cancel our trip because you are sick. I am sure Chuck will make sure you get home safely. He knows to take care of my girl."

"Oh trust me Nathaniel," The playboy said with a real and true smile which was rare on him. "I know _exactly _how to take care of her."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I am not feeling well and I still wanted to get this out. The next part will be longer though. The next part has Chuck and Blair in the limo again and then everyone getting ready for the trip. Let me know if you al liked this or not because reviews make me want to write faster.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"What the hell was that Bass?"**

**"I would say it was a very entertaining dinner."**

**"You know that isn't what I meant." "How dare you invite Serena on this trip!"**

**"I told you that I wouldn't play fair when it came to getting my Blair back."**

**"Well this isn't winning you any points in her book or mine for that matter."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair was absolutely livid by the time she got in to Chuck's limo. He had not only _ruined _her date with Nate, but also managed to make sure she would have the worst weekend ever. She had intended to ignore him on the ride to her house, but it was impossible with the way her anger was starting to boil up and spill over the surface much like a pot of boiling water left on the stove for too long. Turning in her seat she glared at him openly when she realized he had been staring. Usually she would think of a sarcastic comment and yet right now she much too upset to think of a snarky remark to his stalker like stare. Plus a tiny part of her that she would not recognize because it would be admitting defeat in her opinion anyways, liked the way that he looked at her. It sent butterflies careening in all different directions in the very pit of her stomach.

"What the hell was that Bass?" The brunette hissed and she unconsciously leaned closer to him. She was trying to be intimidating, but it took a lot to intimidate Chuck Bass and right Blair Waldorf was not succeeding.

Chuck made sure his usual smirk was in place as he leaned in closer as well though he wasn't trying to be intimidating he simply wanted to be closer to her. He knew how much his presence tilted the balance of her perfect world and the billionaire teen boy took a twisted satisfaction in knowing this. "I would say it was a _very _entertaining dinner."

"You know that isn't what I meant." She snapped pushing her back in to her corner of the limo when she realized exactly how close he had been to her. She couldn't believe she had anticipated an attack like this from him. For a brief second in time since he admitted to caring about her she really thought that maybe he wouldn't be such an ass, but apparently she had been wrong. "How dare you invite Serena on this trip!"

His smirk vanished instantly as his features turned cold and calculating. It was a look the Bass men pulled off rather well. Stretching his arm out, he set his hand on her thigh slowly running it up her leg. "I told you that I wouldn't play fair when it came to getting my Blair back."

Blair felt her heart rate speed up when he placed his warm hand against her thigh. The Queen of Constance knew she should push it away because the longer she let it remain where it was the harder it was to gather her thoughts, especially when his fingers started drawing patterns over her stockings. "Well this isn't winning you any points in her book or mine for that matter."

"If it isn't winning me any points then why is my hand still on your thigh?" He questioned with a smirk as his hand crept up even higher. He could feel the edge of her stocks and let his fingers brush against her bare skin. He could feel her body tense up the higher his hand went.

"Because I had a brief moment of insanity." She clarified before slapping his hand away and looking out the window so that she would not have to look at him any longer. She still addressed him of course, but that did not mean she had to look at him or those eyes that could penetrate in to her very soul. "The _only _reason you brought Serena along is because you think she will be able to somehow keep Nate distracted from me, but you underestimate me Bass. I may not have blonde hair that shines like the sun or blue eyes the color the ocean and sure I can't make a whole room like up with a simple smile or come up with witty antidotes to cause rounds of laughter, but that does not mean I am not desirable all on my own. Nate asked _me _to go with him. He didn't ask Serena he asked _me _and that means something whether you can accept it or not. So go ahead and bring her along. Hey bring her Brooklyn boyfriend and it can be a party where you are the fifth wheel. It hurts knowing nobody wants to be with you unless they are drunk or you pay them. I feel bad for you because you act as if you love your life when the truth is you are just drifting. You have _nobody _who loves you like Nate and love each other and you feel the need to try and tear us apart, but we aren't going to break that easily Bass so just get over it."

"Me get over it?" Chuck snarled his hands clenched in to fists, not that he would ever hurt her it was more an involuntary action due to the amount of emotion he happened to currently be feeling. "That is really rich coming from you Waldorf. You know the only reason that Nate is trying to make it work with you is because Serena turned him down. _She _didn't want to hurt you, but apparently Nathaniel doesn't care as much as you seem to think. When it comes to matters of Nate's heart you are always going to come in second no matter what you do. Why can't you just give up the past and find someone who won't use you because they can't have what they always have and always will want? I find it ironic that you work so hard to be the best at everything and yet when it comes to your Prince Charming you'll never succeed. Find someone who can love you for who you are Blair. Find someone who sees you and appreciates what they see instead of constantly taking advantage of it."

As they pulled up to her building Blair turned around to look at him and was stunned by the amount of sincerity in his voice. He truly meant everything he was saying and that bothered her because she didn't like to associate feelings to Chuck Bass. It just did not settle well with her. Steeling herself against his penetrating gaze she opened the limo door and go ready to step out, but decided she would be truthful even if it hurt.

"Even if I were to leave in order to find someone who could love me with their whole heart it would never be you Chuck Bass because you don't have a heart to give and tonight you proved my statement to be true. If you care about me as you claim, which I highly doubt you do, then you will do the right thing and let me go Chuck." With that she slammed the door not knowing that for the first time in his life Chuck was realizing that he had a heart because it had just cracked at her cruel honesty. Still he would never give up because he was Chuck Bass after all and a Bass never gave up on what they wanted until they finally got it.

0000000000000000

_Serena-_

Serena was practically dancing around her room as she packed for this weekend's trip. She had no idea how Chuck had done it, but when he came to her telling her that he had found a way she could fix all of her problems with Blair she had been uneasy at first because it was Chuck after all, but it turned out that he actually had found a way for her to fix all of her problems with Blair. If they were on a boat all weekend then the brunette would not be able to run away from her and they would have to have this confrontation sooner rather than later.

Picking up her silver bikini she stuffed it in her travel bag as she tried to make sure that she had absolutely everything she would need on this trip. Of course she would miss Dan, but he had understood after she explained why she needed to go on this trip. Well he knew that she and Blair were having problems, but not the exact cause of those problems. She was not quite ready to admit the truth of her past to him quite yet because he put her on this platform like she were some sort of angel and she did not want to do anything to destroy that image. Right now she would worry about fixing things with Blair and then she would deal with Dan. She had to take it one step at a time.

_Nate-_

Nate sat at the edge of his bed looking at the promise ring he was going to give Blair if she agreed to give him another shot. She had the ruby ring he had given her of course, but he felt that they needed a clean slate with no memories of the past and the ruby ring held all of those memories. If they were going to make it work then he needed to show Blair that he was serious and this was the best idea he had come up with to do that. His parents had offered to give him the Vanderbilt ring to give to Blair, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He would have to see how things went.

It was time to forget the past and that included his feelings for Serena. She had made it clear that she did not want him and there was no use waiting around for her to change her mind. He had Blair and right now he had to make that his top priority. Maybe Chuck had been right all those times about how happiness just was not part of the plan. It wasn't like being with Blair made him miserable or anything like that, but she just didn't make him happy in the same way Serena could with a simple smile. She didn't seem to get him the same that Serena did. Oh well, he would have to live with it and find happiness where he could.

_Chuck-_

Chuck watched as the driver put his bags in the back of the limo. He was actually looking forward to this trip despite what had happened with the Blair in the limo. She could deny it all she wanted, but she felt something for him she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. He would prove to her this weekend how well they fit together. He had it all planned out to a t and absolutely _nothing _was going to get in the way of his plans. Blair would be begging him to give her another go after a few hours of watching Serena and Nate shoot lovey dovey eyes at each other for a few hours. All he needed to do was make sure that he put them in romantic situations to ensure that something would happen between them and that Blair saw every second of it. She would be his in a heartbeat he just had to be patient which wasn't exactly easy for someone used to always getting what they wanted as soon as they wanted it.

Readjusting his scarf he slid in to the limo wanting to hurry up and get this trip started already. He was supposed to meet the others at Nate's grandfather's house so he had a couple of hours to waist. Pouring himself some scotch he relaxed against the leather seat and closed his eyes. The best way to make the time pass quicker would be by getting some sleep. The only problem with sleep though was the fact that Blair consumed his dreams and yet he knew that soon enough he would find a way to make his dreams a reality.

_Blair-_

"Dorota!" Blair called standing in front of her mirror and holding two bathing suits in front of her. She frowned when her maid hurried in to her room and help up the suits for the older woman to see. "I can't decide between the yellow and red spotted bikini and the purple one piece with the diamonds spread around the waist like a belt. Which one do you think I would look better in? I need this to go perfectly with Nate this weekend. Pretend to be Nate and then tell me what one you would rather see me in if you were him."

The Polish made crinkled her brow at the thought of having to pretend to be a teenaged boy, but she would do it for Ms. Blair. "Well bikini good for tanning and it is in Mr. Nate's favorite colors, but the purple piece compliments skin tone much better and it be better for swimming. I think you go with purple Ms. Blair."

Blair nodded before something occurred to her. She had come home to find the purple bathing suit in a box and at first she thought it was from her mother, but now she wasn't so sure. "Dorota, who did you say sent the package earlier?"

"Mr. Chuck sends it for you." The maid replied not realizing what the big deal was. Blair got gifts all the time and sometimes she didn't bother checking who they were from so why would she care now all of a sudden. "Note say that he thought you would like something that actually suited you."

The brunette scowled and tossed the purple bathing suit at her maid. She should have known it was Chuck the moment she saw it was purple. Purple was his favorite color and that should have tipped her off. Still, if he thought she would be caught dead wearing something he got for her then he was sadly mistaken. Even if she did like it more than the other one she would never wear it because then he would win this round and she could never let that happen. "Burn it and be sure to send the ashes back to Chuck in a box so that he can have it as a surprise when he gets home. I've decided that I no longer will wear purple since it doesn't suit me no matter how much I may enjoy it at times."

TBC…

**AN: I thought this chapter came out pretty well and I hope that you all agree. In the next chapter is the first part of the trip and there will not be a preview this time because I kind of want it to be a surprise. Oh, some of you out there have messaged me wondering what is wrong with my health and well I have a video blog on youtube if you are interested I just started it actually and so there is only one video up so far. Just look up Stephycats7785 and it is the newest video by me. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this chapter because you all know I love hearing what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
